The Once and Future Queen
by 18lzytwner
Summary: Things have been peaceful on New Thundera and she ushers in a new age which will soon be tested to it's limits.  11th of new series.  LC PB ST.  FINISHED 8-3-12!
1. Chapter 1

**T****h****e ****O****n****c****e ****a****n****d**** F****u****t****u****r****e**** Q****u****e****e****n**

_By 18lzytwner_

**Chapter 1**

Seven years went by before the ThunderCats would face danger again. Domestic issues had dotted the bumpy first years of Plundarr joining the planets of which the ThunderCats ruled over. In that time, Mutants had swelled the ranks of the ThunderCats forming their own branch of the elite service called the MPS or Mutant Protection Squad. They largely handled Mutant issues on all three planets with Lucius heading up New Thundera's branch as well as being commander-in-chief for the whole service. Today was an important day as his son Basheer would take his place. The aging reptile looked toward retirement, something Lion-O would soon face as his father before him. Now before all of the planets, a changing of the guard would take place. Lucius stood in front of Cat's Lair with his son and all of the ThunderCats. The MPS of New Thundera, numbering fifty, stood at the bottom of the stairs, in rows of ten, their red dress uniforms on. They looked sharp with their pants pressed and jackets with gold lapels, each uniform designating the cat symbol on their shoulders.

"Today my friends, is a very important day," Lucius addressed the crowd that had gathered behind the uniformed soldiers and those that viewed from video screens posted on poles not far from the edge of the grand staircase into the Lair.

"My son will take my place as your leader. I trust him to do a good job and I expect you to remind him of his predecessor," he paused and laughter arose from the crowd.

"It takes a certain Mutant or Cat to lead and it is a huge responsibility, one that weighs heavily on those who are expected to make life and death decisions, which is why I am glad Basheer, will be leading one of the best forces Mutants have ever seen. We come from an age where violence ruled the day and vengeance was what drove us. Now we look to usher in a great time of peace and prosperity that we have never known before. I thank you and those that came before you for your sacrifice. Basheer, lead well my son, and take heart that you are among an elite group of friends," Lucius turned to his son and shook his hand. The young reptile pulled him into a hug and the crowd cheered. Basheer moved to the podium and said,

"Today we lose one of the greatest men I have ever had the honor to serve with, to live with, and to call my father. Troops salute!"

"Ten hut!" The commander at the base of the stairs ordered and the group rotated, those in front pulled their decorative swords out of the sheaths at their waists and pointed them toward the sky. Those behind stood at attention, hands saluting their former commander in chief. Lucius stepped down the steps and through the arch of blades. At the end he was met by Lion-O, who embraced the reptile and whispered,

"Welcome to retirement," before announcing,

"All Hail Basheer!" The MPS responded by sheathing their weapons and turning to their new commander.

"Hoo-rah!" They shouted.

"Company dismissed!" The commander ordered and they immediately filed out in neat rows looking almost as pressed as their uniforms.

"So now what?" Tyler asked his friend as they headed back toward the Lair.

"Now we party," the reptile smirked.

"Sounds like a plan," Sahara smiled and absentmindedly put her hand on her stomach.

"Or maybe not…" Basheer looked at her. She winked.

"Seriously?" The reptile couldn't believe it.

"My mom wanted lots of grandbabies and I guess we're going to give them to her," the litah laughed as this would be her third cub in the last three years. She and Tyler had waited until they were both over the age of twenty-one and now at twenty-six, Sahara was pregnant with their third child.

"My mom confirmed it this morning. We were waiting to tell you the news. Leo and the others already know and we're pretty sure Ma-Mutt is looking forward to having another little one around. He's already pulled out the collar he likes to wear when they're teething," Tyler chuckled.

"Then it'll be a dual purpose party. Come on!" Basheer smiled and they all walked into the Lair and headed for the dining room.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That evening after the party and the little ones were put to bed, Sahara and Tyler lay awake discussing baby names. Their first child, Kaylee, would be turning two soon and she was already showing signs of being a speedster. They hadn't clocked her yet but they were sure that she wasn't as fast as her mother or her grandmother as they could both still catch her. Their second, Adohi, would be one this year and despite his young age he already seemed smarter than most his age. Tyler would spend hours with him and his father down in the hangar working on the ThunderCats vehicles and weapons. Now that Sahara was pregnant again, they had some tough decisions to make.

"What about Keanu for a boy?" Tyler asked as he stared at the ceiling.

"I like that but what about Piva for a girl?" She wondered.

"I think I could get used to it," he nodded. She laughed and rolled over so that she was effectively straddling him.

"Get used to?" The litah wanted to know.

"We can't agree on everything," he teased as he pulled himself up and gave her a kiss.

"True but one would think you'd be a little more pliable after I allowed Adohi to slip through," she smirked.

"Slip through? I thought you liked that name," Tyler looked at her, pretending to be hurt. They had had a tough time deciding a name for their son and both of them argued until Lea settled it by picking the name. It had been on her list but Panthro hadn't gone for it; as it turned out though both Tyler and Sahara liked it so it stuck.

"Let's not argue," Sahara pleaded.

"Yes but that usually leads to something else," he teased and gyrated his hips a little underneath her.

"Oh naughty boy," the litah shook her head and leaned down to kiss him. That's when Leo burst through the door.

"Gah!" He let out a yelp and went down on the slippery tile floor. Ma-Mutt who had been sleeping in the corner of the room, inside what Lion-O referred to as his "doggie palace" of a doghouse, jumped up and went to check on him.

"Leo! I swear on everything in the Astral Plane if you don't learn to knock…" Sahara immediately jumped off her mate and went about helping him up while Tyler tried to hide the bulge in his boxer shorts.

"You have to come now! Tygra has Dad in the infirmary. Something happened after dinner tonight!" Everything was forgotten and the two left the room as fast as possible, Ma-Mutt and Tyler in tow.

When they arrived at the sick bay they found Cheetara talking to Tygra about something and Lion-O nowhere in sight.

"Where's Dad?" Sahara asked.

"Pumyra is running an EKG on him. I think he may have had a mild heart attack," Tygra calmed them down.

"Heart attack?" Leo shook his head.

"But he isn't that old," Sahara said.

"Unfortunately age has little to do with it with men of his stature," the tiger explained.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked. Tygra paused trying to find the best way to say what he was about to say.

"It is not uncommon for those who wield the Sword to have these episodes. It is the Sword's way of telling their current holder that he should be looking to hand it over to his heir. Should there be no heir then it is passed to the next ThunderCat in line," he finally said.

"So then he must give up his role of Lord of the ThunderCats and King of Thundera?" Leo was turning a little green.

"No, son, he would only have to give up being Lord of the ThunderCats," Cheetara went to him and tried to calm him down. After all Leo was only twenty four and the responsibilities of a still growing empire was something he wasn't ready for.

"Why would the Sword do that in a time of peace? We are not on the brink of war," Tyler shook his head unable to see why it would be a good time to be switching leaders.

"Because it knows something. Something big is going to happen," the look on Sahara's face did not belie the fear in her voice. In an instant, she raced to the shelf where the Sword and Claw Shield had been placed. She pulled it down and removed the weapon from its scabbard. It roared in her hands.

"Sword of Omens, give me Sight Beyond Sight!" She commanded.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The second Sahara ordered the Sword to do as she commanded there was a bright flash of light and she disappeared.

"Sahara!" Tyler called out.

"What just happened?" Leo asked while Ma-Mutt whined at his feet. The dog knew what happened and he wished he'd warned her. There was a feeling of great power in the room. He barked and took off like a shot, knowing there was only one place she could have gone.

"After him!" Cheetara ordered as she raced after the ever-living dog. Quickly the two young men followed while Tygra stayed behind to watch over Lion-O and his other patients.

They wound their way through Cat's Lair until they reached the Antiquities Room. It was then that Cheetara realized what had happened. She cursed under her breath as she came to a stop in front of the Book of Omens. Ma-Mutt was up on his hind legs, scratching at the book.

"We'll get her out of there Ma-Mutt," the cheetah reassured him although she wasn't sure how.

"She's in there?" Tyler huffed and puffed as he entered the room.

"Leo, you're going to have to go into the Book," Cheetara said.

"How? The Sword went with Sahara," the litah asked.

"You are the future Lord of the ThunderCats and one of the very few who the Book will accept. Open the Book," his mother ordered. He was timid as the only way to get back was either with his sister or with the Sword. Leo swallowed hard as he pulled back the cover of the Book.

"Book of Omens," he spoke and the pages glowed. At that moment, Cheetara pressed the Key of Thundera into his hands, hoping it would help, and it should have. The Book should have sucked him in but instead nothing happened.

"What now?" Tyler asked.

"We pray to Jaga that the Sword knows what it's doing and lets her come back," the cheetah shook her head and sank to the floor. Ma-Mutt whined and sat next to her.

"I know boy, I know," she tried to calm the dog.

"Why would the Book refuse to let me in?" Leo asked.

"Because whatever is going on inside is something that the Book only wants Sahara to see," the cheetah shook her head. Tyler sat down next to Ma-Mutt and gave the dog a squeeze. Ma-Mutt licked him and then settled onto the floor between the cheetah and the pumiger.

"Then we wait for her to come out," Tyler said. Silence fell between them as Leo continued to stare at the Book of Omens. Whatever was going on in there could not be good.

Sahara stood before the Guardian waiting for something to happen. Ever since she arrived, he had been quiet and it unnerved her.

"Guardian! Why have you brought me here?" She asked.

"YOUR BROTHER HAS ATTEMPTED TO GET IN. I HAVE BLOCKED HIM FOR WHAT I HAVE TO SAY IS FOR YOUR EARS AND EYES ONLY. NO ONE MUST KNOW WHAT IS SAID HERE!" The flaming eye finally responded.

"How am I supposed to explain this to everyone if I'm not allowed to tell anyone anything?" The litah asked confused.

"I WILL IMPRINT IN YOUR SUBCONSCIOUS WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW AND THEN IT WILL BE FORGOTTEN. ONLY WHEN THE SUN AND THE MOON COLLIDE WILL YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I HAVE TOLD YOU!" He boomed.

"Collide? As in physically or like an eclipse?" Sahara wanted to know.

"SILENCE!" The Guardian yelled before there was a blinding flash of light. Sahara gripped the Sword as it began to heat in her hands. She ignored the pain and the smell of burning flesh as the Guardian imprinted the knowledge she required into both her and the Sword. It seemed to last forever before the Guardian shouted,

"BE GONE!"

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In an instant there was a blinding flash of light and the Book of Omens expelled the messenger and the Sword. Tyler was the first to reach her, a look of horror on his face. The Sword of Omens was bound to his bride by the burns on her hands. The smell was enough to knock a buzzard off a gut wagon and he barely kept down the food in his stomach. Cheetara raced off to fetch Tygra and the medical staff while Leo retched into the nearby garbage can.

"Baby? Can you hear me?" The pumiger asked. A moan escaped her lips and he took that as a yes.

"Hang in there. Your mom went for help," he told her. She only moaned again, the pain having to be unimaginable. Ma-Mutt barked, letting her know he was there and hoping she'd at least try to communicate with him. She did not and it worried him. Even in times of hardship, she always spoke to him through their special link forged by her amazing abilities. Suddenly the medical emergency alarms went off throughout the building telling them that help was on the way. However Tyler was not comforted by the fact as he watched his mate slip into unconsciousness.

"How long do you think this will take?" Tyler wanted to know; afraid he'd have to explain to his beloved children what happened. Both were smart but also very young and some of it would slip by, not understood.

"However long it takes for them to figure out how to remove the Sword. She's already fallen into one of her healing trances but I seriously doubt that it would remove the Sword from her hands," Ben-Gali patted him on the shoulder knowing how helpless that feeling could be. Too many times he'd seen his own mate being worked on.

"Can't the Extractor help?" Tyler asked.

"Not in this situation. It requires a delicate touch and she was not impaled. Burns are a nasty business," Panthro spoke up, knowing he'd suffered some minor ones and they were unpleasant, he could not imagine how something of this magnitude would hurt.

"Who is with the little ones?" Lea walked over to Tyler and whispered quietly.

"Snarf. I have not told them anything. I should probably be with them but I…" the pumiger trailed off, unsure of his next move.

"They need their father. Go to them. Ma-Mutt is here and you can be sure he'll let you know when she is out of surgery," the lioness tried to reassure him as his mother would have had she not been busy trying to help his mate.

"The minute she is out of there…" he didn't even need to finish.

"I'll send Ma-Mutt," Lea nodded. Quickly the pumiger turned and ran off to find his children.

"We need to have a meeting now," Panthro said.

"Agreed," Ben-Gali nodded. The three of them headed over to Lion-O's bed where the King was resting. His color had improved and he seemed more like himself.

"What was the Sword thinking? It tried to kill me and then it harmed Sahara. I do not understand. I've heard nothing from Jaga. The universe is hiding some secret that I cannot be privy to. What have we done?" He asked his mate.

"We need what was necessary. Without Sahara and her status as Protector we would not know of events to come. We'd be flying blind. It is a role I accepted as a child and a role she has accepted as well," Cheetara was firm but she understood what Lion-O was saying. Life had not been easy for their first born and things were about to get worse.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ben-Gali, Panthro, and Lea stood near Lion-O's bed as the group discussed the day's events. No one had any answers but they knew they had to be prepared when Sahara awoke to find out what she knew.

"I do not know how or why but somehow the Sword is trying to protect me. It seems an odd way to do it and Jaga did warn me some time ago that this would happen. He ignored the warnings and it was not until Thundera was destroyed that I was given the load of my responsibility. Perhaps it was destiny but I cannot see what taking the Sword away from me now would accomplish. I love Leo but he is not ready to lead the ThunderCats into battle," the lion shook his head.

"You sure he is not ready or are you not ready to give up the Sword?" Lea asked the hard question. Cheetara gave her a look but Lion-O reached out and touched her shoulder.

"She is right," he said.

"But you are the youngest of us. We cannot do this forever but I cannot lay down at let New Thundera go down without a fight," his mate argued.

"I'm not asking anyone to do that. We will all fight for New Thundera until our last breath but when the time comes, will we be able to step down and let our children and the recruits take over?" Lion-O asked. She nodded. The situation was one of none of them had considered. After all if they were still on Thundera, all of them would have retired from the service already.

"My King, we just heard!" Lucius, followed by Basheer, raced into the room.

"It will be all right my friends. Thank you for coming," Lion-O gave them a smile. Suddenly alarms went off and there was shouting.

"What's going on?" Basheer asked.

"Those are the Code Blue alarms. Sahara's heart has stopped beating," Cheetara said before racing to the glass which allowed them to look into the surgery room. She pressed her forehead against the glass and closed her eyes. Focusing her sixth sense, the cheetah tried to reach her daughter through their link. There was no response. Ma-Mutt barked; seeming to know what was going on. She tried again but got nothing. Suddenly the alarms were silenced, meaning that the machines had given up trying to shock her back to life.

"No," Cheetara shook her head, "no," as she raced into the room forgetting that she was not scrubbed up. Tygra was trying to manually to get the litah's heart beating again; Pumyra was furiously pumping oxygen into her trying to get her to breathe. They both ignored her until suddenly Sahara's body shook. The Sword growled and from out in the resting room came Lion-O's voice.

"Sword of Omens Come to my Hand!" The Sword ferociously fought to be free of its prison inside the litah's hand. It ripped and tore through what was left of the flesh in her hand and freed itself, flying toward its master. When it reached its destination, a bolt went through Lion-O and he shouted,

"HOOOOO!" The energy left the Sword and hit its target, Sahara's chest. She gasped for air and immediately Tygra and Pumyra tried to stabilize her. That's when they heard a shriek from outside the surgery room. Cheetara left her daughter's side and raced to her husband's side. He wasn't moving and she let out a scream before using her fists on his chest. Panthro pushed her out of the way and with all his might, slammed his mighty fist onto Lion-O's chest. He could feel the lion's ribs break under the force of his fist. The King gasped for air and sat up in his bed. He dropped back and Cheetara embraced him, fearing to let go. She'd almost lost two of the most important people to her in what was now the second day and her emotions were on edge. Tears streamed down from her face and Lion-O held her close as Pumyra rushed out to check on the King.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Great Jaga's ghost," Leo shook his head as he paced in the control room. The Sword had been removed from the med bay and given to him after it had been cleaned off. Tygra didn't want it anywhere near his patients and he refused to let it anywhere near the med bay.

"That's about the size of it," Panthro nodded from his seat at the screen. They were both assigned to watch duty following Tygra kicking everyone out.

"Can I ask you something?" The young litah wanted to know.

"Of course, my Prince. Anything," the panther smiled.

"Do you think I'm ready?" He asked.

"Ready for what? Are you ready to follow in your father's footsteps or ready for whatever heads our way?" Panthro answered with his own question.

"Both," the litah looked distraught. It was a lot to absorb in the past few hours and the fear in his voice was evident.

"Some are born to lead and others to follow but sometimes those who follow, lead," the panther told him. Leo shook his head and looked at him,

"You want to run that by me again?"

"Lions were born to lead Thundera since the very beginning. The rest, including cheetahs, were meant to follow. No matter what your heritage, lion blood runs through your veins. You will lead us when the time comes, of that I have no doubt. It is a shame you never met Lynx-O. He was a wise old cat who always seemed to have the answers," Panthro explained.

"Would you follow me into battle?" The litah asked.

"I follow the Sword. I trust its judgment. If it has chosen you, then I will follow," he paused, Leo looked depressed.

"But I also trust you. You've been trained well. Never forget your training and you'll know what to do. Your father has led us through some of the worst scrapes we've ever dealt with and we're all still here," the panther smirked.

"Except Lynx-O and even now both he and my sister are fighting to stay alive," Leo shook his head.

"Lynx-O knew the risks of going into battle. He died a hero. Despite his age and his blindness, he fought beside your father until his dying breath. You should be so lucky to have loyal troops like that. Remember that. Stop your whining. Pull yourself up by the bootstraps. I know your mother and father raised you better," the panther's stern tone made the young cat snap out of it.

"You're right. I guess I just…" Leo plopped himself into the chair next to Panthro.

"The road ahead will be full of obstacles but you are not alone. We will be beside you," the panther clapped a hand on his shoulder, "but if I catch you whining again," he reached over and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Thanks I needed that. Rohon and Panthet have a good role model when they get to be my age I hope they recognize it," Leo smiled.

"Rohon is head strong like his mother. I imagine I'll end up corralling him in one of these days. Panthet is young for his age, despite being thirteen. I worry where he gets it from," Panthro chuckled.

"Now Mari is a whole different matter. She beautiful, talented, smart, a great athlete," Leo sighed wistfully and stared off into space a little.

"You keep your paws off her. I don't care who you are. My baby isn't dating until she's thirty-five," the panther gave him a stern glare.

"Who says?" Mari asked as she walked into the control room. She was tall like her father but her curves were distinctly her mother's. Her coloring was unique as her chest and abdomen were tan but her back and shoulders showed off her panther lineage.

"I say and I'm your father," Panthro gave her a look.

"So I'm guessing you didn't get to the part where I'm twenty-two and I can make my own decisions. Or the fact that I could be a Princess," Mari smiled as she came over and sat in Leo's lap. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

"Holy somoflanges of Thundera! How long has this been going on?" The panther wanted to know. Mari looked at Leo and he looked at her.

"Well almost a year," the prince said.

"You kept it a secret?" Panthro asked.

"Well not exactly. Mom knows, Queen Cheetara knows, Sahara knows along with Tyler, and of course King Lion-O," Mari told him.

"Oooohhh you're all in big trouble!" it was at this point the panther looked like he was going to rip someone a new one when Lea walked in.

"Calm down you old pussycat," she shook her head.

"You and I need to have a serious discussion," he walked over to her, pulled her into his arms, and planted one on her.

"If we started all our conversations like that I don't think we'd get much done," Lea smirked.

"We'll talk about your punishment later," he waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh I look forward to it but now Lion-O needs us," she said. He nodded and watched as Leo and Mari stood up. The litah switched it automated control until someone would take over. He held Mari back until her parents had left the room before planting one on her.

"I've missed being able to do that. No more hiding," he smiled.

"As long as you promise not to tell him what we've been up to," she laughed.

"My duty as your boyfriend, I'd never tell him that unless I wanted to have them cut off," Leo said as they headed out into the hallway. Mari laughed again before he asked her,

"Have you ever caught your folks, you know, doing it?"

"Who hasn't?" She laughed some more.

"I thought I was the only one," Leo shook his head.

"Let us hope we are that frisky at that age," Mari teased.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They all gathered in the med bay, Tygra had Leo check the Sword at the door and a member of the ThunderGuard promised to keep it safe. Lion-O was suddenly looking old, as if the Sword had exacted some horrible revenge for good deeds that had previously gone unpunished.

"How are you Dad?" Leo asked, very concerned. He just gave his son a weak smile before speaking to the group assembled.

"It is with a heavy heart that I must give up the title and position of Lord of the ThunderCats. Tygra has performed some tests and after that last energy blast that brought Sahara back, I am no longer able to strain myself. My heart has been weakened. I'll be forced into bed rest until Tygra and Pumyra can create something to strengthen the beat of my heart. That being said, Leo, you are next in line. Are you prepared to take up the mantle?" The lion turned to his son, who stood rigidly, his mouth opened and he heard himself say,

"I am father."

"Then so be it. First thing tomorrow morning we will hold the appropriate ceremony," Lion-O nodded.

"How is Sahara?" Lea asked, noting that Tyler and Pumyra were not present at the meeting.

"She is stable but the major burns she suffered to her hands are a very real concern. She has yet to regain consciousness and Pumyra is fearful of infections despite Sahara's unique healing abilities. It could be days before we know the final outcome," Lion-O heaved a sigh.

"All right everyone. Lion-O is in need of his rest. Unless you happen to be a cheetah, out," Tygra said. Everyone told the King to feel better before heading out for the evening.

Tyler stood in the sterile room, a mask, scrubs, and gloves on while he helped his mother check Sahara's bandages. Mercifully, she was under pain medication which dulled the effects of the certainly painful scrubbing and the process of removing the dead skin that had been performed earlier. The babies had been told that their mother was not well and Snarf had managed to get them in bed while Tyler tended to his wife.

"What about the baby?" He asked cautiously, breaking the oppressive silence that had fallen between mother and son.

"We'll have to run some tests. I'm not sure what affect this has had but she's very early on and there is a good possibility that her pregnancy will terminate. The only good thing I can say is that she is not far enough along to have the baby be much more than a mass of tissue. The chances of it affecting her health are small," Pumyra tried to comfort him but she knew it was killing her son. He only nodded as the continued to check the damage down by the Book of Omens Guardian.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Plundarr an old enemy lurked. Waiting, biding its time for when the Thunderians would be at their weakest. Waiting for the opportunity to strike…

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Why don't you have some breakfast?" Ben-Gali nudged his son, who had fallen asleep just outside the sterile room where Sahara was recovering.

"Wha…" the pumiger woke up and shook his head.

"Food. Taste good," the white tiger teased.

"Candy fruit pancakes?" Tyler asked.

"Yes indeed with a hint of butter and loads of maple syrup. Snarf was entertaining the babies and got to cooking," his father explained as he set the tray of food down on a nearby bed table. He wheeled it over and Tyler immediately began tucking into it.

"So I'm guessing that your last meal was lunch yesterday," Ben-Gali said. Tyler swallowed hard and downed some orange juice.

"That would be correct," he nodded.

"You have to do better than that son. Sahara needs you to be strong and so do Kaylee and Adohi. They love their daddy and they miss him," his father put a hand on his shoulder. His son nodded and continued to eat his breakfast. The two didn't say anything until Tyler finished his meal and stood up.

"Take the tray back to the kitchen and go spend some time with the little ones," Ben-Gali said.

"Thanks Dad," Tyler smiled slightly and took off out of the room, knowing he'd be back soon.

"I knew there was a reason I let that boy marry my daughter," Lion-O spoke up from his bed.

"Let? I would think Sahara would give you a good poke for that," Ben said.

"That she would," the lion laughed.

"She going to be ok?" The tiger turned to the window, giving him a view of her plugged into all the machines. To this, Lion-O heaved a sigh,

"I honestly don't know and it frustrates me that Jaga has seemingly abandoned me when I need him. There are so many questions and no answers."

"We'll figure it out. We always do," Ben smiled.

"That we do; I just hope its sooner rather than later," the lion nodded.

"Where is your lovely wife?" His friend asked.

"She's prepping Leo for this morning. As Queen she will have to do the honor of bestowing him with his new title. I have to admit, I can't stand being stuck in bed," the King of Thundera said.

"Better than the alternative," Ben pointed out.

"This is true," his friend nodded. At that moment, machines in Sahara's room started beeping. Ben left the King's side and rushed into the room. Medical personnel flooded into the room and pushed him aside.

"Pulse is dropping, breathing irregular," a panther said.

"Blood pressure is all over the map," a cougar added. Then suddenly Sahara bolted upright and breathed in loudly; everyone froze.

"What is happening?" Ben asked. He got no answer as she collapsed back to the bed. Her breathing returned to normal and all the machines quieted back into their normal rhythm.

"Your Majesty!" A puma cried out and everyone turned to see Lion-O leaning heavily on the door.

"I've got him," Ben said, rushing to the door and grabbing onto him.

"Back to bed with you. I know for certain there is a cheetah that would have my gonads and then my head if anything bad happened to you," the tiger told him.

"But…" the lion protested.

"Back to bed mister or I'll strap you there myself," Tygra said as he entered the room. The orange tiger quickly helped his brother get Lion-O back into bed and the former checked all his vitals. Tygra shook his head and then went into the other room to check on Sahara. He came back out and said,

"I want him hooked up to a heart monitor again. In an hour bring me the results from both machines." The group around him quickly went about doing what he wanted them to do as he pulled Ben-Gali outside.

"What's up? I know that look," the white tiger said.

"Something is hinky but I think that last blast with the Sword somehow synced up their heartbeats," Tygra told him.

"Back it up there," Ben shook his head.

"Lion-O's heart beat was regular; Sahara's was regular. Sahara's heart beat went down; Lion-O's went up. He stabled out, she stabled out. I have no explanation for it," Tygra said.

"So what do we do?" Ben asked.

"We find a way to make Lion-O's heart beat stable all the time or we're going to lose one of them," his brother said.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"It is my honor and privilege to bestow this great honor upon my son," Cheetara smiled to the crowd that had gathered, completely unaware of what had transpired in the med bay.

"Where is King Lion-O?" Someone shouted, interrupting her.

"The King wishes he could be here but his health prevents him. It is with a heavy heart that I do this because our Prince's father would love to be here to do it himself but he cannot. Still there must not be any interruptions in the protection of this planet and it is with much pride he hands the Sword of Omens and Claw Shield to the new Lord of the ThunderCats," the cheetah explained.

"Will the King be all right?" Concern murmured through the crowd. It was obvious that the people loved their King and their show of concern made Cheetara smile.

"He will be in time. We have the finest doctors in all of Thundera working on his condition," she smiled. This seemed to placate the crowd and she continued,

"Leo, son of Lion-O, grandson of Claudus, do you accept the responsibility that comes with these weapons? Do you swear to uphold the Code of Thundera and spread it wherever your travels take you?"

"I do," the litah nodded. His military uniform was neatly pressed and the deep red uniform matched his hair color. The big black cat on his chest seemed as though it was ready to come to life.

"Then it is with great honor, I bestow upon you the greatest weapons this planet has ever seen. Use it wisely to protect those who cannot protect themselves," she said as she handed over the Claw Shield. Then she flipped the Sword around, effectively placing the hilt into his hand. A bolt of energy shot through him and the Eye of Thundera roared. He lifted the weapon towards the sky and shouted,

"THUNDERCATS HOOOO!" The cat symbol shot forth into the sky and the group of ThunderCats present, shouted,

"HOOOO!" With that the change in command was complete and the crowd dispersed.

"They really love Dad don't they?" Leo turned to his mother as he sheathed the Sword.

"Yes they do. They will grow to love you too son. Just have to give it time," she smiled.

"I have some big shoes to fill," he sighed.

"They are only as big as you make them. Keep your head up and soon everyone will know who you are and what you stand for," Cheetara pulled him in for a hug. Leo nodded and they headed back in when they saw Tyler running out of the Lair.

"There you are. Everything ok?" Leo asked, suddenly concerned with the look on his brother-in-law's face.

"We need both of you in the Council room," he said.

"Come on," Cheetara took off running, a deep feeling of dread settling into the pit of her stomach. The two quickly followed and when they arrived, they found Panthro, Tygra, and Ben-Gali sitting there.

"There have been developments for which everyone in this room needs to keep to themselves," the orange tiger started.

"What is it?" Cheetara asked.

"First, it is with a heavy heart that I must tell you that Sahara lost the baby. We tried everything we could but the last round of heart troubles and wild blood pressure spikes caused her to miscarry. I believe it was the severe stress of the situation that caused it. I am very sorry," Tygra said, glad that he had told Tyler earlier that he would handle the announcement himself. Ben-Gali looked to his son and the poor boy could not control his emotions any longer. He cried and Cheetara pulled him close, the two of them incredibly upset. The white tiger had cried himself when he found out but his brain was too busy trying to focus on the next thing that needed to be done; if he didn't focus the consequences could be deadly.

"The second development is that somehow the Sword linked Lion-O's heartbeat to Sahara's. There is an inverse relationship developing which I cannot understand but I think in an effort to save his daughter, Lion-O used the Sword to give her some of his heartbeat. The result is that when his heartbeat drops, hers rises. Should his heart stop I fear it will cause Sahara's heartbeat to go up and eventually cause cardiac arrest," the orange tiger told them.

"What happens when eventually Lion-O passes away from old age?" Panthro asked.

"I don't have any idea but if we don't do something now, it might not matter," Tygra shrugged his shoulders.

"Then if we're going to do something, we'd better do it. Ben meet me in the hanger in ten minutes. I'll get Snarfer," the panther nodded and quickly left the room but not before giving Cheetara a knowing glance. She nodded and he continued on his way.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Sorry this is so late. Hope you enjoy. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Inside the med-bay, Lea stood chatting with Pumyra about the current situation they found themselves in. Leo had stayed with his sister only a few moments when a call came in and he was forced to head out to deal with it. Cheetara hadn't left her daughter's side and Tyler was right there with her. The litah's amazing healing abilities had managed to begin the healing process of her burns and despite what had transpired she seemed to be on the mend. Lea had a sneaking suspicion that the young Princess was burying her feelings in an attempt to make her mate and mother feel better. Lion-O sat in a wheelchair nearby and the lioness had noted the looks that father and daughter had given one another, no doubt both of them knew something they weren't telling anyone.

"So what has your hubby had to say about the heart device?" Pumyra asked, interrupting the silence that had fallen in between them.

"He has Lucius down in the hangar and they are talking to a friend of his about what to do," Lea nodded.

"Boy Lucius seems to be well connected in the medical department," the puma commented.

"He said it was because he needed friends in high places with the same views. Jaga forbid under medication he say something he shouldn't," the lioness pointed out.

"True then we wouldn't have what we have now," Pumyra had a thoughtful look on her face, as if the conversation wasn't the only thing on her mind.

"All right spill it woman," Lea said. To this the puma chuckled and nodded.

"You can always see when I'm hiding something," she laughed.

"Comes from living with a stubborn panther," Lea teased. They both laughed and slowly, Pumyra spoke up about what was bothering her.

"You have to promise to not tell anyone," she started.

"ThunderCats honor," her friend nodded.

"Way before we joined the ThunderCats, Ben and I had always been dancing around the thought of us as a couple. We cared for each other and if we were truly the last of our kind, it scared us that we were wasting time. Time that could be spent together. Anyway, one night after celebrating Ben's birthday, we got a little tipsy. Needless to say we crossed that invisible line that had separated us. And for a while everything was great, until I found out I was with cub," she paused, unsure if she wanted to go further. Seeing the look on Lea's face told her, she needed to.

"One day, I was helping Lynx-O fix the roof of his house when he stumbled. I immediately grabbed for him afraid that he would injure himself and we both hit the roof and started to roll toward the edge. We fell and I landed hard with him on top of me. By the time, Ben got back from his hunting trip; I'd lost the baby. After that things were never the same until one day we realized that we couldn't stand to be apart, no matter what happened. Lynx-O always blamed himself. We never should have been up there but I didn't tell him I was pregnant, still he blamed himself. For a long time we barely spoke, all three of us. It wasn't until the Berserkers attacked that Ben threw it all out the window," the puma swallowed hard and waited for reaction. Lea enveloped her friend in a big hug. They didn't speak for a while until Panthro walked into the room, interrupting them.

"What's going on?" He asked.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Neither the lioness nor the puma answered him directly but instead turned a question in his direction.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hangar?" Lea asked.

"Yes but we need something to test the piece of equipment on. We don't want to overwork Lion-O's heart. Ben is working on getting metals that won't corrode inside the body," the panther explained.

"Gotcha. Well, let's see," Pumyra stood and went into the back storage closet. The two followed her and she pulled a medical training dummy out.

"These are filled with gel that acts like the human body. That might work," the puma shrugged.

"Good call. Thanks," he gave Lea the "we'll talk later" look and was out the door.

"I suppose I should do my rounds," Pumyra smiled slightly before heading back to her desk and grabbing her stethoscope and clipboard.

"And I should go see if I can help the boys," her friend smiled. They parted ways, both knowing that the puma's secret was safe.

"I need to see my babies," Sahara said to Tyler, who hadn't left her side since the meeting. The Queen was with the King and still trying to keep New Thundera and Third Earth running smoothly.

"Well your hands have progressed fantastically but are you sure?" He asked; concerned the children would upset her simply because they reminded her of the one she lost. That and they hadn't been told what had happened.

"Yes. I have to tell them what happened," she nodded firmly.

"No, you don't. If you want, the minute you're out of here we can start trying again. They won't know if you're later than you're supposed to be. Or if not, I can tell them," Tyler smiled and gave her shoulder a squeeze. He was trying to save her the anguish and she knew that but she wasn't sure she was ready to try again and she wasn't sure if the children would understand why he was telling them.

"We can table that for later then but I still want to see them," the litah told him.

"Absolutely. Kaylee has been asking about you and Adohi won't stop crying unless Snarf gives him warm milk to sleep. I think they love their mommy more than daddy," he teased with a smile.

"Well can you blame them? They see how much you love me and they want to be like their daddy," she smiled and he leaned over and gave her a sound kiss.

"I'll be right back," Tyler promised. He hadn't gone five feet when Sahara called out. She began thrashing in bed and he pulled the medical alarm chain near the bed.

"They're coming!" The litah called out.

"Who's coming?" He asked.

"What's going on?" Pumyra wanted to know.

"I don't know, she's having some sort of…" he didn't get to finish.

"THE WARNING I HAVE FORETOLD HAS COME TRUE!" The timbre of her voice deepened and the two looked at one another.

"ThunderCats Hooooo!" Sahara shouted out and Pumyra and Tyler's eyes lit up.

"Did what happen, just happen?" He asked. His answer was to have the Sword of Omens pierce through the wall inches from his head and land in Sahara's hand. The Eye of Thundera roared and soon the alarms inside the Lair were going off.

"What is going on?" Pumyra asked.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Twice in one week! LOL Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Cheetara left her husband's side and raced into the control room. There WilyKit was manning the controls.

"What's going on?" The Queen demanded.

"Unidentified bogey at twelve o'clock. They've not responded to any of my calls. I've alerted everyone," Kit explained pointing to the screen.

"Where is Leo?" The cheetah asked.

"I don't know," the young cat shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly the door opened and in raced Sahara, the Sword in her hands. Both Kit and Cheetara turned around to see the intruder and froze. Not only had the litah's hands suddenly and completely healed themselves but she stood there with her brother's weapon in her hands.

"Lunatacs!" She shouted at them. Kit whirled the chair around and increased the magnification. The ship was still out of weapons range but it was close enough to get a better look at it.

"The ship has Plundarrian symbols on it but I can't make it out," she said. She reached over and spoke into the Comms.

"Lucius to the control room stat!" Cheetara turned to her daughter.

"You need to find your brother and quickly. Then you get back into the med bay is that understood?" The Queen asked.

"But…"

"But nothing! I'll not have you endanger your life and your father's at the same time. Do as I ask," Cheetara ordered. Sahara nodded and quickly left the room.

"I heard the alarm. What's going on?" Lucius asked as he entered the control room.

"Can you read those symbols on the ship?" The Queen wanted to know. Quickly the lizard put his face up close to the screen and looked at the symbols.

"Moons of Plundarr," he murmured.

"That can't be good," Kit swallowed.

"Lunatacs!" He confirmed what Sahara had said earlier. Cheetara planted her hand on the Comms button and gave her orders over the system.

"Man your battle stations! We have Lunatacs entering our atmosphere. Defend this planet with your lives. For the Code of Thundera!" From inside you could hear the shouts outside, _For__the__Code__of__Thundera!_

"Where would you like me, Your Majesty?" Lucius turned to her, full prepared to go into battle despite having retired.

"I need you to make sure my daughter doesn't get any ideas. Until we can regulate Lion-O's heartbeat, nothing can happen to her. I know it might not make much sense that I'm asking you to do this but we need both of them healthy," the cheetah said.

"As you wish," the reptile nodded and quickly headed for the med bay. It was then that Leo ran into the control room and looked at his mother.

"I'm glad you found your sister. It is your time to lead my son," Cheetara told him. There was a look of doubt on his face but Leo replied,

"I'll do my best."

"I know you will. Be careful and know that I love you," she said as she pulled him into a hug before racing down to the field where she would be needed. Kit gave him a nod and Leo followed after.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sahara paced anxiously in the med bay. She was angry that she wasn't out there helping. Explosions rocked the building and she fell to the floor. Lucius was by her side and helped her up.

"I should be out there!" She screamed and pushed for the door.

"You must do as your mother says!" Lucius reminded her, giving her a push back toward the bed.

"My mate is out there! My mother! My brother!" The frustration in her voice was evident as she continued to struggle against him.

"Your father and your babies need you here!" The reptile's words hit a chord and she collapsed onto the bed.

"This is all Jaga's fault," she said.

"I never met this Jaga but your father speaks highly of him. How is it his fault?" Lucius asked.

"He knew this would happen. I get no warning. He knew and he said nothing," the litah's anger was unmistakable.

"Isn't he dead?" The reptile was confused.

"He hides in the astral plane now because he's not man enough to tell me to my face!" Sahara growled. Lion-O could hear her yelling and he got out of bed. He didn't like being trapped here either but the minute something happened to him or Sahara, one or both of them would perish.

"My King! You should be in bed!" Lucius stood up and quickly went to the lion's side as he entered the doorway.

"My daughter needs me," he needed to talk to her as Jaga had seemingly abandoned him as well. Lucius shook his head and helped him to the chair.

"Lion-O as your friend, I beg of you not to strain yourself. My son is out there too fighting. We all feel helpless but you must put your country first!" He said.

"You are right as usual my friend. This is bigger than all of us. Thundera needs me alive and well but it also needs someone who is strong enough to wield the Sword. Leo can lead everyone. He has the strength to do so," the lion nodded.

"Dad, mom would kill me if she found you out of bed and personally I like my hide right where it is," Sahara tried to make him understand what she was trying for. He needed to be here. Thundera needed him. Her mother needed him and so did his grandchildren.

"Your brother needs you. Only you have the power to break Alluro's spell. Only you have the power to defeat Chilla's icy breath. Red Eye, Tug Mug, and Luna are just as dangerous," he was pushing her to go and Lucius knew that he was doing it on purpose.

"I can't! If something happens to me it could kill you!" Sahara tried to make him understand.

"Go! Make me proud! Make Thundera proud!" Lion-O urged her. She gave him a look, one that spelled out everything she felt for her father and for her family which was in trouble and then in an instant, she was gone.

"My friend you have signer your death warrant," Lucius looked at Lion-O completely dumbfounded.

"The Sword will protect her of that I have no doubt. Jaga has not forsaken us. Have faith," the lion gave a slight smile.

"I hope you know what you are doing old friend," the reptile said as he helped him up and they made their way back to his bed.

"As do I," Lion-O muttered.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

As the battle between the ground crews and the Lunatacs' ship wore on it became more and more apparent that they had reinforced their ship. However it wasn't until the ship released little pods that it became even more apparent that the Lunatacs they had fought before now had help. Cheetara looked from her place beside one of the main ground cannons and quickly yelled to the radio man to alert the others to shoot the pods out of the sky. She then radioed inside and told them to continue to fire on the mother ship.

"Prepare the foot soldiers! If those things land, give them hell," the cheetah instructed to the Commander who stood nearby.

"With pleasure my Queen," he nodded and smiled before shouting into the radio. Down below the upper levels of the Lair's walls where the cannons stood, Leo received the information he needed.

"Soldiers of Thundera! We have been given the order! Kill all who threaten to destroy us!" The young litah commanded.

"Sir Yes Sir!" The soldiers knew what they had to do. Quickly they formed ranks and waited for their first target. They did not have to wait long as one of the pods had been damaged and it crash landed.

"For Thundera!" Leo shouted from his position at the head of the troops and they ran down the hillside toward the enemy, echoing his sentiment. Grabbing the Sword of Omens, Leo shouted,

"Ho!" A bolt of energy shot out of the mighty weapon and blasted the pod open. Before anyone inside could move a volley of blaster fire silenced them. Then a blast from above exploded and the troops scattered. At least five soldiers were obliterated in the explosion and Leo ordered everyone to find cover. As the rest of the troops looked for cover and their next target, shrapnel from pods that were being exploded above rained down. The call to pull back was ordered and the soldiers began to run. Leo looked behind him as he pushed others along in front. One soldier lie on the ground, not moving, a large portion of one of his legs was missing. He ran back toward the cougar, a corporal, and made it to him just as the cat heaved a breath.

"Come on, don't die on me," Leo said as he used the Sword to cauterize the wound.

"Leave me your Highness," the cougar gasped for air as Leo sheaved the Sword.

"Never," the litah responded, he then scooped the cat up and ran for the more defensible position. Around them more shrapnel fell and laser blasts punctuated the air. Troops were successfully destroying the pods and their inhabitants and it made Leo proud to see them being so brave. Most had never seen battle and this was to be eye opening for sure. Suddenly there was a blast behind him and it forced the litah and the cougar to the ground. Leo cried out in pain, something seared his skin and suddenly his body tingled all over. A call for a medic went up as soldiers quickly rushed to the new Lord of the ThunderCats' aid.

"You have to help the Corporal," Leo said to them as soldiers quickly assessed the situation.

"We'll get to him," the medic nodded before looking over to the other medic looking at the cougar. The medic was shaking his head and then moved over to help Leo.

"You have to help him!" the litah ordered trying to sit up and finding it very difficult.

"Only Jaga can help him now," the second medic said. Leo fell back and let the medics work. Suddenly they lifted him up with the help of three others and rushed him back. Not back to the soldiers waiting for him as he expected but back toward the Lair. The pain was beginning to cloud his vision and the next thing he heard was his sister's scream.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Cheetara didn't hear the scream but when the commander heard over the radio that her son had been seriously injured, she knew immediately in the pit of her stomach that Sahara knew too. The cheetah wanted to rush to her child but she knew she couldn't. There was a war to win and that took precedence.

"Destroy that ship!" She ordered the men and then raced down to the lower portion of the Lair where the troops led by her son stood awaiting orders. Their second in command had been killed in the first explosion and with Leo out of action, they needed someone to lead. However when she got down there she found they already had one.

"Sahara!" Cheetara could not believe what she was seeing. The litah held the Sword in her hands and was busy instructing the troops while tending to the wounded. Nearby a very familiar pumiger lay on a bed, his face bandaged. She wanted to be angry with her daughter but she could not. No doubt her husband had goaded her into leaving the safety of the Lair.

"Mom! There is no time! I'm only doing as I was ordered!" Sahara defended herself before turning back to Tyler.

"Great Jaga's ghost," she held back her emotions as best she could.

"I'll take good care of him Princess," the medic smiled as he patted her on the shoulder and then instructed two men to help him lift the litter and carry Tyler back inside.

"How many troops do you have left? Panthro is reporting he has most of his but I've no word from the twins or Ben-Gali," Cheetara forced herself to stay calm.

"We've lost a dozen and we have at least ten more injured," Sahara shook her head.

"We've got to…" the cheetah didn't get a chance to finish as a large explosion rocked the air sending people tumbling. Sahara crawled out from underneath the tent and looked up at the sky. The Lunatacs' ship had suffered a direct hit to one of its engines and was heading downward. In a flash, the litah got on the radio and ordered for everyone to fall back. The ground invasion was about to begin.

Inside the Lair, Tygra and Pumyra were doing their best to assess the medical needs of every patient brought in. The hospital had been tapped for all available surgeons and inside the hangar they held a makeshift hospital, treating those that could be treated and aiding those who would soon make their trip into the Astral Plane.

"Lord Tygra!" His name was shouted across the hangar and he quickly assigned the patient he was working on to a nearby nurse.

"What is it?" He asked as he arrived at the medic who had called him.

"They've brought in Leo," the man could barely finish what he was about to say as they rushed the litah into the nearest surgery bed.

"What's wrong with him?" The tiger demanded to know as they ran.

"Tyler!" The shout went up and he knew it to be Pumyra's but he could not help her now.

"Jaga help us," Tygra shook his head as he scrubbed up. Entering the small cordoned off room made up of metal frames with cloth, he immediately saw the large gaping wound in the litah's back.

"He's lost a lot of blood and he complained of a tingling sensation all over his body before he lost consciousness," the medic explained. Tygra did not answer but took a look at the body scan results.

"His spinal cord has been damaged and the swelling will only damage it more. I need him in an ice bath immediately. Once we get the swelling down, I can operate," with that Tygra rushed out to find Pumyra. He was going to need her expertise with spinal injuries. He didn't have to go far before he found her kneeling next to a boy who could not have been much older than her daughter Maya.

"He's just a kid," she held back sobs as the boy struggled out his last breath; the gaping wound in his chest, revealing everything inside had been practically destroyed.

"I have another kid who needs your help. Without you he may never walk again," the tiger pulled her to her feet knowing that somewhere her own son was in surgery. She nodded and they headed off to help Leo.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The Lunatacs' ship crashed and parts of it went flying everywhere. Luckily the fall back order had been given in time and the ship did not make any more casualties when it hit the ground.

"How many do you think survived the landing?" Sahara asked.

"Not too many. I'd like to have at least one to question before they all head for the Great Beyond," Cheetara said.

"That would be nice but I'm not sure how lucky we'll really get," her daughter shook her head. The cheetah turned to the nearby radioman and she grabbed the radio pack that was on his back.

"We're taking on prisoners. Send this order out to everyone before moving out," she commanded to the Colonel back up at the cannons. The call went out and then they all moved in toward the ship wreckage.

"What do you suppose made them come back after all these years? I mean weren't they basically shipped off to prison?" Sahara asked.

"Mandora never called us so I'm not sure what exactly happened. That's why I was hoping for someone to spill their guts but not in the literal sense," the cheetah said. Sahara nodded and they continued to move in near the ship.

There were no signs of outward hostility and fire crews were called in to douse the flames that slowly began to engulf the remaining hulk. Bodies were found but no survivors and that made Sahara nervous but why she could not figure out.

"Something is off," she said.

"I'll say," Panthro shook his head.

"What do you mean?" WilyKit asked.

"How many pods did we down?" Sahara wanted to know.

"Early figures suggest about ten," Lea told her.

"And they had at least five Lunatacs per ship right?" The litah asked.

"Five or six. What are you getting at?" Ben-Gali wondered.

"That ship is huge. You telling me that they attacked with only about a hundred Lunatacs?" Sahara pointed out.

"Well considering we thought there were only six before, a hundred is a lot," WilyKat said.

"True but somehow we killed them all? Not one single survivor?" Sahara asked.

"You're right. I don't like it," Cheetara nodded. She turned to the Colonel behind her and said,

"I want this ship and the wreckage searched stem to stern. Anyone still alive, take into custody. Panthro, would you do the honors?" Cheetara smiled and the panther smirked,

"With pleasure." He took his nunchucks and blasted one of the side panels of the ship, which easily crumbled away. The main contingent stayed outside scouring the wreckage due to the instability of the destroyed vessel and the ThunderCats proceeded inward.

"This ship gives me the creeps," WilyKit said.

"Burned out hulks will do that," Lea smiled.

"Just glad we were the ones doing the burning," Panthro said. Sahara smirked knowing that he was just glad there weren't dead ThunderCats in there. Then she turned her head at a noise that didn't sound right. Something or someone was pounding on something.

"You guys hear that?" She asked.

"Over here!" WilyKat shouted and pointed to a panel that was on the floor. Although that hadn't originally been the floor, it had been a wall.

"There are people in here!" Ben-Gali said.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hope you like this. Sorry its so late. Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

"Stand back!" Panthro yelled through the panel before using his nunchucks to blast his way in. Once inside the scene before them disturbed them. About thirty Mutants where chained to radar screens and control panels.

"Call Basheer! We may need some Mutant back up," Cheetara commanded before she approached the first Mutant in the row, which happened to be a female Monkian, who was much prettier than her male counterparts. She smiled slightly at the cheetah and did not flinch when she touched her.

"We'll get you out of here I promise. Do you have any family on New Thundera?" Cheetara asked. The Monkian pointed to the collar on her neck and immediately the cheetah understood. The inhibitor collars did not allow them to speak unless spoken to by a recognized voice and it was the cheetah's guess that they inhibited their strength as well.

"You think you can get these off?" Cheetara asked Panthro and Ben-Gali who began checking them out.

"It's possible but my guess is that they have some sort of tamper-proof circuitry so they can't be removed except by a key of some sort," the panther explained.

"Of the Mutants here we only have a few who survived. If we had known they were here…" Lea interrupted them.

"How many is a few?" Ben-Gali asked.

"Fifteen," the lioness answered.

"Did they die on impact?" Sahara wanted to know as she joined the conversation.

"No. Someone killed them before this thing went down. Blaster shots to the torso and head," Lea's fists clenched.

"Why come in here and kill half of them when the ship was going down anyway?" Cheetara asked.

"I don't know but if he or she isn't dead already, I'll kill them myself," Basheer stood in the doorway and the group spun around.

"I am so sorry Basheer. Did you know any of them?" WilyKit wondered.

"Plundarr is a big planet so no but I…" he trailed off at the sight of the Monkian who Cheetara had approached. Tears formed in his eyes but he did not say anything. Sahara looked at her only to see the same thing occurring.

"We'll get them out of here and give those that did not survive a proper burial. Come on," she patted him on the shoulder and quickly the group freed all the Mutants. As they exited the ship's wreckage, Basheer's second in command, shouted,

"Ten hut!" They all saluted and quickly took the dead from the ThunderCats. Somberly, they laid them on the ground according to species. When they were done, they all stood at attention waiting for their next order.

"Commence Body Watch!" The order given, each group of the deceased where surrounded by those of their species. The men stood at attention and did not move.

"They will remain with the fallen until we are told to move them for burial preparations," Basheer explained.

"Good. I would not want them to share the fate of their captors. Now I must put a call into Mandora and find out what the hell is going on," Cheetara said.

"You should because nothing says this is the last we see of the Lunatacs," the reptile nodded.

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Have a good holiday! Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

"This is Cat's Lair on New Thundera calling Evil Chaser Base Three, do you copy?" Cheetara asked as she worked the controls from inside the control room. They were operating on emergency power after one of the Lunatacs' shots had destroyed the main power supply.

"This is the Evil Chasers. We read you but barely Cat's Lair. Can you boost your signal?" The voice on the other end of the line came.

"Negative. We are operating on emergency power. All video conferencing is down and the radio is all I have," the cheetah explained.

"Affirmative we'll do what we can on this side. What's got you on emergency power?" The voice asked again.

"Lunatacs. They destroyed our main power supply and shot at us. We've ended the battle but I fear this is the beginning of a war. What do you have in your sector?" Cheetara wanted to know. There was silence for a few moments.

"I'm getting too old for this shit. This is Mandora, Evil Chaser, First Class. Luntacs you say Cat's Lair?"

"It's Cheetara, Mandora and yes. We need assistance getting the power supply back up and I want to know if you know anything about the Lunatacs. Something has happened that I can't rightly explain."

"I'm on the first transport off this rock with some engineers. Do you need medical supplies?" Mandora asked.

"It would help. We sustained casualties and two of which happen to be my son and my son-in-law," the cheetah said.

"We'll be there in an hour. Mandora, out," the connection was severed and Cheetara left the room, leaving a corporal in charge of the radio.

"How bad is it?" Sahara asked as the surgeon, Dr. Zunga, a liger, emerged from the makeshift operating room.

"He caught a lot of shrapnel in his face. I was able to remove it but he's going to require plastic surgery and I'm afraid that his left eye has been damaged permanently. We won't be able to tell until the swelling goes down and he regains consciousness. I am very sorry Princess," the surgeon said.

"You did what you could. As long as he comes back to me, that's all I care about," the litah smiled slightly, hiding the pain she felt inside. Looks had never been that important to them but what worried her more was the vision he had of himself. Tyler had always needed a little assistance with his self-esteem despite his talents and managing to marry the Princess of all of New Thundera and Third Earth. She also worried how he would take the news of his eyesight. It would not stop him from fulfilling his duties, just as it had not stopped Lynx-O but it was still a large pill to swallow.

Meanwhile, Pumyra and Tygra worked furiously to save Leo's life. The swelling had receded and they had attempted to discover the damage done to his spine.

"Great Jaga…" the tiger breathed.

"What is it?" Pumyra asked as she carefully removed shrapnel from his other wounds.

"His spinal cord, it's…" Tygra trailed off as Dr. Zunga entered the operating room.

"Can I offer any assistance? We've gotten everyone under control and I'm free," the liger wanted to know.

"I need some help over here," the orange tiger nodded. Quickly, Dr. Zunga walked over and took a look.

"Has anyone told King Lion-O?" The liger wondered.

"I haven't sent anyone. Do you think we can fix it?" Tygra wanted to know.

"How bad is it?" Pumyra interrupted them, tired of not knowing what was going on.

"His spinal cord has been almost completely severed. I'm not sure if we can fix it," Dr. Zunga explained.

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Cheetara paced back and forth waiting to hear news of her son's condition. Sahara had gone to see her cubs to tell them that their father was ok and to reassure them that the loud noises were gone. On one of the cheetah's turns she saw Mari running toward her. Having completely forgotten, she would be the other affected, she grabbed the panlion and pulled her close. Mari sobbed into the Queen's uniform before choking out,

"How bad is it?"

"No one has told me anything yet. I…" the cheetah knew that someone would have told her something if they thought it wasn't serious. It didn't bode well and she shook her head. As if they overheard her thoughts, Tygra walked out of the makeshift operating waiting room. His gown was covered in blood and he stripped it off while Cheetara tried to keep the bile rising in her throat down.

"Leo's spinal cord was practically severed. We're keeping the swelling down and we tried to put it back together but I fear that he will be paralyzed from the waist down," the orange tiger explained. Cheetara immediately went weak at the knees and Mari's sobbing grew louder as they both headed toward the floor. Tygra grabbed them and helped them stay upright.

"I'm so sorry," he kept repeating but it brought no comfort. Leo was forever changed and them along with him.

"Approaching Evil Chasers! Prepare for landing craft!" The announcement shook them from their moment.

"I have to handle this. Please do what you can for him," the cheetah said. She pulled Mari in close and kissed the top of her head before wiping away the tears as she walked away.

"Where do you need people?" Mandora asked as the cheetah approached her at the mouth of the hangar.

"Panthro and Ben-Gali need help getting the power back up along with the damaged weapons. The dead need to be prepped for burial and the walking wounded given somewhere to be. I have to go tell Lion-O that…" Cheetara paused still unsure how she would break the news of their son's condition.

"What happened?" Mandora wasn't usually the one to get all mushy but she could see that the cheetah was having a hard time keeping it together. That was very unusual for her and it worried the Evil Chaser.

"My son might be paralyzed," Cheetara heaved a loud sigh. The words hung in the air and Mandora gritted her teeth.

"Then we get the bastards who did this and give them a taste of their own medicine," the Evil Chaser said.

"I'm with her. They will pay," Basheer stormed up to them.

"What happened?" Cheetara asked.

"Mila explained it all to me. Those Lunatac bastards were keeping them as slaves and when they refused to shoot at Leo and the Sword, they were systematically shot until someone did as they were told. The jackal is a mess. We've got him under suicide watch," the reptile was fuming.

"Mila? Is that the Monkian we were talking too? The collars came off ok?" Cheetara wanted to know.

"Yes she is. The collars were tricky but Panthro figured it out," Basheer told them.

"Fill me in on the way," Mandora said.

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Schedules can be a pup sometimes. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Mandora could hardly believe what she was hearing as the group moved toward the sick bay where Lion-O and Lucius were still cooped up. She, along with the ThunderCats, had assumed the Lunatacs to be small in number and in custody. However it appeared that only one of those things were true. The reason that the Evil Chasers had not given a warning was because the original gang of Lunatacs were still in custody.

"You must let me tell Lion-O about Leo after we are done filling him in on everything else," Cheetara pleaded.

"Of course. I can take over while you're doing that. No what exactly is wrong with him? I know Lion-O would never back down from a fight," Mandora said.

"A very long story but the short of it is, is that his heart is not strong enough to beat consistently; had he been fighting, he could have died. He gave up the title of Lord of the ThunderCats so that Leo could take his place," the cheetah explained.

"Lots of responsibility for the young man and the thanks he gets…" Mandora was back to grinding her teeth again.

"I know. I just…" Cheetara stopped as they entered the sick bay and Lucius stood at attention.

"My Queen! What news do you bring?" The reptile asked from his spot beside the bed of the King. Lion-O could tell from the look on his mate's face it wasn't good.

"Bad news, I'm afraid. The Lunatacs attacked. We don't have an accurate count yet but so far it has been confirmed that we have twenty men dead, seventy wounded, and around twenty still unaccounted for. The troops are combing the field for survivors and Tygra and Pumyra are working to save those that they can," Cheetara told him.

"What aren't you telling me?" Lion-O wanted to know.

"They had Mutant captives," Basheer said.

"Holy Thundera. How many of them?" The lion asked.

"There were thirty of them. Fifteen were killed by their captors before we brought the ship down," Basheer filled him in. Lion-O growled and looked to Mandora.

"We didn't have any idea this was going to happen. The original Lunatacs are still in jail," she said.

"There are more of them?" The King was confused.

"Apparently this was some sort of strike based on the union of Plundarr and New Thundera or they have issues with getting off the stick for revenge," the Evil Chaser told him.

"Any of them survive?" Lion-O asked.

"No, not that we can find, I'm afraid that we were a bit overzealous," Cheetara stepped in.

"I don't think so. They had Mila," Basheer said.

"Great Moons of Plundarr. Is she all right?" Lucius wanted to know.

"Cuts and bruises on the outside but I imagine on the inside she's in worse shape. I haven't had time to talk with her," the reptile explained.

"Who is she to you? You've been acting weird ever since we found her," the cheetah said.

"She was my girlfriend before she disappeared. Her parents never forgave me," Basheer answered.

"Forgave you for what?" Lion-O asked.

"Months before you came to Plundarr, I proposed to her. She had readily accepted despite the fact that her father forbade me to ask. I love her, I could not leave her. She got in an argument with her parents that night when she came home and the next morning she was gone. They assumed I had something to do with it but I did not," he explained.

"So the Lunatacs had them for a while which could mean there are more Mutants who are slaves. We must find them," Lucius said.

"Oh we will. Have Panthro up here on the double. I can't wait around anymore. It's time I joined the fight," Lion-O told them.

To Be Continued…


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Crazy busy schedules. Anywho, Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

Sahara now paced outside of the recovery room where both Leo and Tyler had been brought. The makeshift hospital in the hangar had been dissolved, those that could be moved were moved to New Thundera General and those that weren't stable enough for transport in a vehicle had been moved to the sick bay. It was getting crowded but by the morning there would hopefully be enough stable soldiers to move them to the hospital as well. Panthro, Ben-Gali and Snarfer had been working furiously to get the new heart implement that her father needed finished with the help of Lucius's friend.

Tyler had yet to wake up despite the loud noises of the structural repair being done to the Lair and the fortifications being made outside. The good people of the capital had been told to seek refuge inside the Lair or with family outside the city until the possible threat of Lunatac attacks were minimized. Most stayed close and everyone was pressed into service in one form or another. The main power was back up and thankfully the air conditioning had kicked back on.

"No matter how much you pace, it won't help your mind ease," Lucius said from behind her and the litah turned.

"No but if I don't move I'll go crazy," Sahara responded.

"If it helps, it helps. I know that Tyler did the same thing waiting to see about you," the reptile smiled.

"I'm very concerned. Between him, my brother's severe damage, and now my father attempting to be prepared for battle with an untested instrument I just…" she paused.

"These are trying times for certain but I'm sure things will work out," he smiled. The words were barely out of his mouth when the Lair's alarms went off.

"You were saying?" She asked as they both moved to find out the trouble that was going on.

"Another unrecognized ship approaching and it refuses to answer my calls," WilyKat said as he fiddled with the radio and the ThunderCats entered the room.

"Get the civilians inside and the troops ready for battle," Cheetara ordered. The general alert went out and Thunderians and Mutants alike scrambled to get into position.

"Try reaching the ship by code. That way if the radio isn't working one hundred percent, they will get the message," Sahara told WilyKat.

"Good call. I'd hate to blow a friendly out of the sky," he nodded and attempted to reach the ship using the code machine. Still no response and Cheetara made her decision.

"When that thing is in range, fire," the cheetah said. WilyKat quickly gave the order over the radio system and all weapons were trained on the spaceship.

"What is Lion-O's status?" Lucius asked.

"They are almost done surgically implanting the device that our engineers came up with but he won't be ready for battle," the cheetah said.

"Then the Sword falls to me," Sahara told them. She outstretched her hand and commanded,

"Sword of Omens Come to My Hand!" The mighty weapon left its place in the sick bay where it had been left for Leo and flew toward the control room. People ducked and swerved out of the way as it travelled to its destination. Once in the litah's hand, she could feel the energy surge through her body.

"You are acting Lord of the ThunderCats until Leo or your father can be returned to active duty," Cheetara said.

"Lord sounds funny but better than Lady of the ThunderCats. I'm sure Tyler wouldn't take too kindly to that," Sahara teased to break the tension in the room. There were a few chuckles and she smiled as she lifted the Sword high and proclaimed,

"ThunderCats HO!"

To Be Continued…


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Really busy at work. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**A/N2: A huge shout out to **Luna de Papel. **:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

The Lair was on edge as the ship approached. The Catapults were ready to fire and the ground troops outside were prepared for any pods that came their way, the laser cannons pointing at the mysterious ship.

"What if they have Mutant captives again?" Basheer asked.

"We have no way of knowing. The enemy must be destroyed at all costs," Cheetara told him.

"They are our brothers and sisters!" He was extremely upset.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few! How would you like to explain to a family of Mutants or Thunderians that because we did not fire, their husband, son, brother, cousin, or uncle was killed because we hesitated? I appreciate your point but I cannot in good conscious take that risk," the cheetah explained.

"She is right, my son. It is a hard lesson to learn but as a leader you must make those decisions," Lucius spoke up. The young reptile nodded and left the room to be with his troops.

"He is young but he will understand," Lucius said.

"Let us hope so because we're about to start firing," Cheetara nodded before giving the command to fire. The troops opened up on the ship and the battle had begun. The cheetah turned to Lucius and gave a nod before racing out of the door to join up with her daughter and the troops.

"Be prepared to take prisoners! We need to know what they know!" Sahara barked at the troops as pods began to be released from the craft.

"It's as if they want to commit suicide," her second-in-command, a puma by the name of Kala, said.

"It doesn't seem to make sense I know. They have to figure that we bested the last ship so why they continue the attack," Sahara shook her head.

"Here comes the first one!" Kala shouted.

"For Thundera!" The litah commanded.

"Jaga save the King!" Someone shouted from the back. Sahara immediately recognized the voice as her mother's and the troops replied,

"And the Queen!" With that they charged into battle. Pod after pod rained down on Thunderian soil and time and again the troops took prisoners until the main ship itself finally began to list and sink lower.

"What do you think?" Kala asked as he turned to the Princess. She was being tended to by a medic due to the large laser burn on her shoulder.

"When that thing hits the ground, we have to be prepared for a full onslaught. Anyone who is left alive on board will be ready to take us on. I would take a defensive position and wait for them to come to us," Sahara said.

"A good idea. We have enough prisoners but no one higher up the food chain. This could be our opportunity," the puma smiled.

"Indeed. It has been a pleasure serving with you Kala. When this is all over you must meet my mate," the litah smiled back.

"It would be an honor," he bowed slightly and then turned to the troops. They had lost some good Thunderians but there were still enough of them to do battle. They were about to line up when a white flag could be seen waving from the ship as it slowly crashed to the earth. It was incredible that the ship had such a soft landing but it did have a slower descend than its sister. The order to cease fire had been given and Sahara looked for her mother. The cheetah came over with a puzzled look on her face.

"I do not like this your Majesties," Kala said.

"I don't either but we cannot fire upon them. I will meet them with Sahara. Kala prepare the troops for immediate action, if need be," Cheetara shook her head.

"Yes ma'am!" He quickly turned to the troops and the two females headed out to the ship. The door came down and out walked what they could only assume was a cousin of Luna, except she was not the small one that depended on Amok. She stood at six foot tall and she was imposing.

"I challenge the Lord of the ThunderCats to come out and fight me!" An odd request for someone who had been waving a white flag.

"You have no say in this matter. You have surrendered!" Cheetara told her. The large Luna pulled out a laser blaster and fired near the Queen.

"I see him or I kill you. Either way I will get what I want," the Lunatac smirked, her blaster leveled at the Queen.

"I suggest you put that down before I use the Sword on your sorry ass," Sahara stepped forward and the Lunatac looked at her.

"You?" She laughed.

"It's on now, bitch," with that Sahara took off running toward the woman.

To Be Continued…


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry this took so long again. Real life just doesn't want me to finish. ;P**

**A/N2: A huge shout out to Sami-SDGForce. I'm really glad you're enjoying it. Thanks so much for your review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

The larger Luna pulled out a sword of her own and Sahara took quick stock of the situation. If it was possible the sword the Lunatac wielded looked like the Sword of Plundarr. However it wasn't possible for the woman to be holding the original as it had been destroyed by her father many years ago.

She took a swing at the Lunatac and was successful in gouging the woman's arm. Her speed allowed her to circle back quickly but the woman was ready and she lashed out, narrowly missing the litah's leg.

"What do you want?" Sahara asked as she settled a few feet away from her target.

"To end the ThunderCats of course. My aunt must be avenged," the Lunatac said before lunging at her.

"Aren't you a little late? They've been in jail for a very long time," the litah smirked and easily avoided the lunge which allowed her to plunge the blade of the Sword of Omens into her opponent's midsection. The Lunatac gasped and fell forward onto Sahara with a surprised look on her face.

"You weren't prepared for this. Yield and I'll get the best medical help I can for you," the litah offered.

"Never. I'll die before…" blood surged to the woman's lips, she was fading fast. She coughed and then said,

"I'll take you with me," she reached for her belt and pressed a button on the side of her laser blaster. Sahara realized it was the overload switch which was meant to prevent the weapon from backfiring. Confusion set in before she realized the throaty laughter from her dying opponent.

"See you in hell," the Lunatac smirked as the gun exploded enveloping the two in an energy explosion.

"Sahara!" Cheetara screamed before the shockwave knocked her flat on her back. Shouts went up from the troops and everyone came running to the scene.

Inside the Lair, Tygra worked furiously to get Lion-O's heart beat to steady out. They had practically finished implanting the device that Panthro, Ben-Gali, and Snarfer had worked on when the explosion's shockwave hit the Lair.

"Hold on dammit!" The orange tiger cursed as he finished hooking up the electrodes to the monitor box which the lion would be forced to wear for the time being until a better unit could be manufactured. Slowly and steadily the machine worked its magic and Lion-O's heart calmed to a regular beat.

"That was close. What the hell happened?" Pumyra asked as they worked to close up the King's chest.

"I have no idea but we need to see Sahara as soon as possible. If his heart was all over the map then hers will be too," the tiger shook his head. The words had barely left his mouth when an aide came rushing into the surgery area.

"Are you insane?" The puma looked at the unscrubbed Thunderian.

"The Princess!" Was all he got out before Panthro brought Sahara in, in his arms. She was badly burned and fading fast.

"Great Jaga's ghost!" Tygra murmured.

"Finish up!" Pumyra gave him an order and quickly stripped off her latex gloves. Grabbing fresh ones, she quickly assessed what could be done.

"Where is Cheetara?" The puma wanted to know.

"Ending the Lunatacs," he replied.

To Be Continued…


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Once again I apologize for my tardiness on this. I wish I could just sit down and pound it out but I guess life has other plans. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

Cheetara could no longer hold back the rage burning inside and Panthro had been no help by encouraging that rage. She lashed out at the first Lunatac she saw. The unfortunate soul caught her bo-staff under the chin and the force of the impact snapped the victim's neck. She was about to take on the next Lunatac charging at her when Kala grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. His troops quickly surrounded the remaining enemy troops and forced them to surrender.

"My Queen, I am sorry but we must learn from them," the puma reminded her and for a moment she calmed.

"I'll take over Kala," Ben-Gali smiled as he arrived from the other side of the Lair which had rounded up the enemy and was now herding them into the large garrison to be held in the cells.

"Yes Lord Ben-Gali," Kala bowed and quickly went back to his troops.

"Cheetara, the boy is right. We'll handle this. You go and see how your family is doing," the white tiger told her.

"I cannot. I am acting ruler and Lord of the ThunderCats. My place is here," the cheetah took a deep breath and looked around. In her rage-blinded state she'd killed five Lunatacs and now she cursed herself for it. With any luck, none of them held the key to the real reason for the invasion.

"Mandora is on the radio. She says the atmosphere is clear. No more incoming Lunatac ships," WilyKit told everyone.

"Until we have answers I want every prisoner treated according to the Convention of thirty twenty-five, is that understood?" Cheetara shouted over the din and immediately her order was acknowledged. She then headed for the Sword of Omens, which lay buried in the ground up to its hilt. Despite the blast the Sword looked undamaged and when she picked it up, it roared, acknowledging her as the new Lord of the ThunderCats.

"I'm getting too old for this," she shook her head as she tried to process everything.

"In that case, I'm waayyy too old for this," Lea smirked.

"Is everyone accounted for?" The cheetah asked.

"We're pulling the injured inside and the invaders are being locked in their cells. Now all we have to do is find someone who is high enough up the food chain to tell us what we want to know," the lioness nodded.

"I want the interrogations to start immediately. We have no way of knowing when or if there will be another attack. Give the order that the healthy troops begin taking shifts guarding the Lair. We can't have over-fatigued soldiers if we have to fight again," Cheetara said.

"I agree and that includes you," the lioness told her.

"I am the only one of the royal family standing and I must perform my duties. I cannot look weak now," the Queen argued.

"No, you can just look like you're going to fall over," Lea shook her head and pulled her friend into a hug.

"Get some rest. We can handle this," the lioness gave her a squeeze.

"Besides I have someone to relieve you," Panthro's voice carried to them and the two turned around to see him walking toward them.

"Sword of Omens, Come to My Hand!" The voice rang out over the Lair grounds and everyone turned. The Sword left Cheetara hands and flew toward its owner, almost happy that the rightful cat was back. It struck his hands and the cry went up,

"Thunder… Thunder… Thunder… ThunderCats HO!"

To Be Continued…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

A cheer went up from the troops as Lion-O unsteadily made his way down the stairs of the Lair and onto the ground. His friends rushed to see him, unsure how he was walking out to the battle field as his surgery was just completed not too long ago.

"Lion-O!" Cheetara was at his side in an instant. He pulled her into a hug which morphed into a kiss very quickly. Catcalls went up from some of the troops and the King and Queen pulled apart.

"It's good to have you standing on your own two feet but you cannot be ready to do so physically," the cheetah said.

"I need to be here for the troops. Tygra promises to give us an update on everyone's medical condition when things have calmed down," he smiled but did not give her an answer.

"There are prisoners to interrogate, soldiers to get into medical care, and a battle field to clean up," his mate explained.

"I'm sure Colonel Suket can handle the interrogations. Isn't that right?" The lion asked the panther who strode up to the King and Queen.

"Military intelligence will be more than happy to interrogate the prisoners. If I could speak to you a moment sire," the Colonel asked.

"But of course. Tara, can you find Basheer and have him report on the double? We need to talk. Lucius is waiting inside," Lion-O explained.

"Of course. Be back in a flash," she winked and was gone.

"What is it Colonel?" The lion wanted to know.

"The Queen has said to treat the prisoners according to the Convention of thirty twenty-five, however I highly doubt that Lunatacs would answer questions without some incentive," Suket said.

"I'm inclined to agree but we cannot be seen breaking Convention rules. It could cause an intergalactic nightmare for us," Lion-O pointed out.

"The Convention doesn't say anything about using truth serum," the Colonel told him.

"Do it but don't let anyone know what it going on. If Mandora finds out, she won't hesitate to stop us," the lion said.

"Yes sire," Suket nodded and was off. Cheetara was back with Basheer a few minutes later and the three headed inside while Ben-Gali and Panthro took control out on the messy battle field.

"What is going on?" Basheer asked as they entered the ThunderCats' council room.

"While Lion-O was in surgery, I spoke more to Mila and the other Mutants. Those ships didn't leave any moon of Plundarr. They left Pundarr," Lucius said.

"You can't be serious! Mutants have always hated Lunatacs. What would make them think they could get launch codes for takeoff?" Basheer was very confused.

"My guess is that they didn't need launch codes. Had a ship left the planet's atmosphere without the codes, alarms would be triggered. Originally the system was built so that prisoners or slaves could never escape the planet. When the leadership changed hands, the system wasn't disabled but repurposed so that all ships could be accounted for in case of trouble, parties could be sent to look for ships that did not return on time," Lucius explained.

"So that means someone with access allowed the ships through the system so no one would notice," Cheetara said.

"Indeed. That person was also ok with selling off their brethren to be rid of the ThunderCats and their Mutant allies," Lucius pointed out.

"We need to tread lightly. This relationship is still in its infancy and the moment we bring this up it could start a war," Lion-O told them.

"He's right. The traitor could be anyone higher up the food chain," Basheer nodded.

"How exactly does the system work?" Cheetara asked.

"Satellites that circle the planet in orbit, had sensors on them. At any point, unauthorized objects that shot passed them and headed toward the atmosphere would be targeted and the people on the ground notified. That is why a sneak attack never worked on Plundarr," the older reptile explained.

"We need to invest in something like that," the cheetah remarked.

"An excellent idea but first we need to deal with the problem at hand which…" Lion-O paused in midsentence and grabbed his chest.

"Lion-O!" Cheetara grabbed him and Basheer quickly hit the medical alert button on the wall.

"It's Sahara!" He shouted. This machine was supposed to fix their problems not make them worse. The monitor on his hip started beeping wildly. Suddenly the doors burst open and there were two medics. They quickly rushed to the King and began assessing the situation.

"We have to get him to the med bay!" a cheetah urged. Basheer and Lucius stepped in and helped lift the King up and the four took off, carrying Lion-O with them.

To Be Continued…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The four rushed into the med bay to find Tygra and Pumyra working hard to bring Sahara's heart rate up on the monitor screen. Lion-O was quickly laid down on an open bed and the other medical staff gauged what was going on. The King's heart was racing but the machine that had been installed was starting to win the race as his heart slowly began to return to normal. In the other room however, Tygra was not having any luck with the litah. Her burns and injuries had caused severe damage that only her healing abilities could fix given the time. Tygra and Pumyra had made her comfortable and had the room she was in labeled as a sterile environment so that anyone who entered would have to be scrubbed and wearing surgical gear.

"Dammit!" Pumyra cursed as they could get no response form the litah.

"If we don't do something fast she won't be coming back at all," Tygra said, continuing CPR.

"I'll get the adrenaline," the puma abandoned her post of forcing air into Sahara's lungs and quickly retrieved a large syringe full of the liquid.

"We only get one chance at this," the tiger reminded her as he backed off the chest compressions.

"Then we'd better get it right!" The puma stabbed the large needle down into Sahara's heart and pushed the plunger. Silence fell between the two as they listened to the long drawn out beep that signified death.

"!"

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…" both collapsed onto the floor as the litah heart started again. They breathed easy for a few moments before getting back up and checking all her vital signs.

"Brain activity is off the charts!" Pumyra couldn't believe what she saw on the monitor.

"She's back. We'll have to keep a very close eye on her. The other doctors have their hands full with the wounded troops so we need to stay here," Tygra said.

"Agreed," the puma nodded and the two left the room to find Lion-O recovering and medics keeping an eye on him.

"What happened?" The tiger wanted to know.

"How is Sahara?" The lion answered his question with one of his own.

"She's stabilized. Pumyra and I will be keeping an eye on her. Now what are you doing in bed here? I told you to stay in the private room down the hall?" Tygra asked.

"The machine you put in him works, we have proof. Lion-O decided to take a walk and his heart rate went up, the machine slowed it back down. I will personally chastise Lion-O for being stupid but I want to know how he knew Sahara was in trouble," Cheetara said.

"It seems the machine broke the cycle and that they are separated from sharing the strange heart rhythm they had because once the machine regulated Lion-O's heart Sahara should have come back on her own but she didn't. We had to give her adrenaline. Perhaps he knew because of the sudden change in his heart rate. In any case, I'm chaining him to the bed," the tiger told her.

"I'll sit on him if I have to," Pumyra promised.

"Then I will take over the duties handed to me," the Queen said, swiping the Sword before Lion-O could object.

"Good luck, you'll know where to find everyone," Tygra chuckled.

"Indeed," Cheetara shook her head but gave a little laugh, "Basheer, Lucius, with me. We need to see Mandora,"

To Be Continued…


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get posted. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Mandora asked after hearing what Cheetara had to say. The group had moved off to the conference room for privacy.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," the cheetah nodded.

"The people on Plundarr would be outraged. Should we broadcast the news and let them handle it?" The Evil Chaser wondered.

"I'd be all for it if it didn't mean that the mole was still operating as though he or she was a faithful Mutant," Basheer said.

"Point. There can't be that many on Plundarr with that kind of access though can there?" Mandora asked.

"The problem lies with the people above those with the launch codes. It could be anyone of them as they would have access and the authority to make an order to let the Lunatac ships off the planet," Lucius pointed out.

"Piss off the higher ups, start a war," Mandora nodded.

"Exactly. We need tact and civility to rule until we determine why the Lunatacs wanted us dead and who they are working for," Cheetara said.

"Well then we announce that Lunatacs have been using Mutant slaves but we do not mention anything about the codes. Call for galaxy-wide sanctions against the Moons of Plundarr until the Lunatac responsible is caught. The economic restraints already on them will get stronger and before you know it, someone somewhere will cough up a name," Mandora suggested.

"Can you leave New Thundera out of it?" Basheer asked.

"We'll say that a ship crashed on New Thundera and that when it was searched, it was discovered that there were Mutant survivors and that they had been chained to their posts. It will make a big splash and the allegiance of Mutants and Thunderians will come out smelling like roses," the Evil Chaser continued.

"Why do I get the feeling you've done this before?" Cheetara wanted to know.

"The Evil Chasers will not confirm nor deny what we have and have not done in an effort to protect the galaxy from criminal scum," Mandora winked.

"Toss in that the Lunatacs killed some of the Mutant slaves and we may have an answer by sundown," Lucius told her.

"The truth can often be very juicy; you just need to know how to spin it. I'll send the media alert channel numbers and the Base will patch me through to everyone within fifty light years," the space cop smirked.

"Well if we're going to do it, let's do it," Panthro said from the door.

"Panthro…" Cheetara started but he cut her off.

"Sorry to interrupt but Leo is awake and Tygra needs to see you a.s.a.p.," the panther told her.

"We'll handle things. Take care of the young Prince," Lucius assured her. Quickly the cheetah left her chair and followed Panthro down the hall.

"How are we as far as defenses goes?" She asked trying not to think of all the bad things Tygra could be telling her.

"We're prepared should another attack come. We've got everyone busting their butts to get the shields back up and the weapons at the ready. The power systems are almost one hundred percent and the casualty list has remained relatively small which is good. No word yet from military intelligence as to why the Lunatacs would suddenly attack or what they even wanted," the panther told her. The cheetah just nodded and they turned down the hall toward the med bay. Silence fell between them until they got to the doors of the med bay and Panthro pulled her into a hug.

"Be strong like always and we'll get through this, one way or another. We always do," he smiled and then took off to find Lea. Cheetara swallowed hard and entered the med bay.

To Be Continued…


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

True to her word, Mandora got the announcement out to everyone within fifty light years. Cries of injustice and even some cries of war were uttered and before anyone on the Moons of Plundarr knew what hit them, the current economic sanctions on them grew tighter. Politicians from the Moons begged for something else to be done. At the moment the peoples of the Moons were about to revolt and surely the new sanctions would bring about civil war.

"Give us what we want and the sanctions will be loosened to where they were before. Do not cooperate and I'll let King Lion-O know that you've been holding back. Unless you want military action from the ThunderCats, I suggest you find the one responsible and do it quickly!" Mandora said into the phone sufficiently ending the conference call from the leaders on the Moons.

"You've got them on the run now," Basheer could not help but smirk.

"Good to know I have the power to make such decisions, although I'm not sure that's what Cheetara meant when she said to do what I have to," the Evil Chaser said.

"Well they know that Lion-O will not sit idly by while one of his allies is threatened. Our King can be just and wise but he can also how do the kids say it? Bring the pain?" Lucius asked.

"Someone is going to feel my wrath if it is the last thing that I do," Lion-O said as he walked into the control room, Lea in tow.

"Listen. You've just gotten a device implanted in your chest. Take it easy on the blood pressure," the lioness scolded him. She knew she was pushing it as he whirled around in her with a deadly look on his face. They had both heard what Tygra had to say and now was not the time to be telling the lion what to do.

"I'm guessing that Tygra didn't have good news," Mandora said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen in between everyone.

"I am done being Mr. Nice Guy. You make that announcement that if the perpetrator is not found within the next twenty-four hours, New Thundera and her Plundarrian allies are going to war. The Lunatacs will pay for what they have done," Lion-O said to the Evil Chaser before stalking out of the room.

"Ok I'll take that the news was very bad," Basheer said; his eyes wide.

"Jaga have mercy to the one who gets in his way," Lea shook her head and quickly explained the situation.

Meanwhile, Cheetara sat with Leo. The young man lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe what Tygra had told him.

"Leo!" Mari rushed into the room and Cheetara was out of her chair in a flash and grabbed her by the waist before she got too close.

"He's not in a good mood," the cheetah told her.

"What has happened?" The panlion wanted to know.

"Mom, it's all right. Let me tell her. It affects her too," Leo spoke for the first time in a while. The cheetah nodded and let go of Mari.

"I'll give you two some privacy and go check on your sister. Tyler is climbing the walls looking for her," Cheetara gave a slight smile and headed off to find the pumiger so they could visit Sahara.

"I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this…" he started.

"No matter what has happened, I love you and I'm not giving up on you. You hear me?" The panlion asked. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm paralyzed from the waist down," he said.

To Be Continued…


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The news of Leo's injury and subsequent resignation from the ThunderCats spread like wildfire. His father promised him he could still be a ThunderCat no matter what the capacity but Leo shook his head. What good would he do in a wheelchair? He couldn't see it at this point and promised what he should be focusing on was learning how to deal with the situation.

While the news spread, Leo lay in the med bay looking up at the ceiling, thinking. Mari had promised to stand by his side no matter what his decision and said she would be right back with some food that Snarf was whipping up. The Prince saw Pumyra out at the desk, filling out paperwork, and called to her. The puma stopped what she was doing and came to him.

"Everything all right? Are you in pain?" She asked.

"I'm ok as I can be but I need to ask you something. I need an unbiased opinion," he said, glancing around the room as though he was afraid of eavesdroppers.

"Anything my Prince, you know that," the puma winked.

"When I got hurt my first thought was, 'how do I tell Mari?'. I couldn't get her out of my head. I was so concerned that I'd leave this world without expressing everything I felt and I've never felt like that before. I want to make sure that if some complication arises with this condition I find myself in that she'd taken care of. I couldn't bear to leave her but if I must, I want to make sure that's she in good hands. How do I do that?" Leo asked.

"Well she'll always be in good hands here at the Lair. You shouldn't worry about that," she smiled.

"But didn't Ben-Gali worry about that with you?" He wondered.

"He did before we came to the Lair. He worried that Lynx-O wouldn't be able to take care of me because of his eyesight and his age but then again I am a ThunderCat. I can take care of myself," the puma reminded him.

"Without question. It isn't the physical things I worry about. Who will be there emotionally for her? Sure anyone can cry on a parents' shoulder but we don't have anyone here who really gets the situation," Leo said. It was deep thinking for a man of his age and the puma nodded thoughtfully before responding,

"She can come to me. I will be there for her. I do understand what it feels like when you lose a piece of yourself." He was about to ask what she meant when Mari came back into the room carrying a tray of food.

"Oh sorry, I didn't…" the puma stopped her as she put the food down.

"I was just leaving, no worries," she smiled at the young panlion.

"Don't go; I need your help with one more thing. Could you go over to the shelf and hand me my box?" Leo wanted to know. Pumyra nodded and retrieved the box of personal hygiene items that his mother had brought over. She handed it to him and turned to leave.

"Would you do me one more favor?" He asked as he opened it and retrieved what he wanted.

"I know you're the Prince but…" the puma teased. Leo smirked and turned to Mari and opened a small box. Inside was a small ring that didn't look like much but the panlion was stunned just the same.

"This ring used to be one of my mother's earrings that she wore on only special occasions. It was damaged in one of the many battles with Mumm-Ra and my father swore to her that he'd replace them. He did but he held onto the damaged ones, a keepsake that always reminded him of where they had been and what they'd accomplished. We have just started one of the many battles I'm sure we'll face in the years to come but I can't imagine going through them without you. I'd kneel but I'm afraid we'll have to settle for a hospital bed. Mari would you…" he never finished the sentence as the panlion gingerly pulled him close and planted one on him.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," he smiled when they parted.

"I'll get your folks," Pumyra smiled, happy for the two.

"And a priest. We're not waiting," Leo said. The puma chuckled as she remembered Lion-O's impulsiveness. It was obviously passed onto his son.

Meanwhile just outside the reach of Plundarr's satellites, ships of Lunatac origin were gathering. There were fifty in total, carrying a multitude of the different species of Lunatacs, and their commanders tuned into the video screens in front of them.

"Gentlemen," the voice boomed over the air waves and everyone turned to hear General Korzai speak.

"We are on the brink of war. Our spies on Plundarr were found and the Mutants did not wait for their King's approval before executing them. We intercepted communications telling New Thundera that the threat had been eliminated to which the reply was to wait for further instruction from Lion-O. Now is our chance to strike before they know we are coming. We are all that remain of our once gallant and noble people. Our number stands at fifteen thousand. When we are done killing the ThunderCats, their number will be zero." A cheer went up from the troops and courses were plotted for New Thundera.

To Be Continued…


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

While a party was underway just down the hall, celebrating the marriage of Leo and Mari, Tyler remained with Sahara. The young pumiger wished she would wake up. Her body was working incredibly hard to heal all of her wounds and so far it was doing a very good job. She wouldn't even have scars and he figured that it must be nice to have the ability to do what she did.

"You know if you keep staring at me, I'm liable to be embarrassed," the litah suddenly said, breaking him from his trance.

"About what? My one good eye can't see any scars," he chuckled slightly but as Sahara slowly brought the bed up to a sitting position she could tell his sour mood wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Buck up mister or I'll be forced to get out of this bed and kick your sorry ass down to Snarf for some candy fruit and ice cream," she said.

"If that could cure everything…" this time he gave her a smile.

"It totally makes everything better. Now tell me all about what's going on down the hall. Sounds like quite the party," the litah tried to get him to switch gears, figuring the noises down the hall would perk him up.

"Leo and Mari got married about an hour ago. He didn't want to wait on account of his condition," Tyler started and then he quickly followed up with the bad news. Sahara's eyes went wide and he was sure she would have passed out had she been standing up.

"He's officially out of the running for King, you know," he finished up.

"I hardly think so. Grandpa Claudus was blind and he was still King," the litah gave him a look.

"According to the old rules of Thundera, a King must first lead the ThunderCats for five years before he leads the whole of Thundera. Leo led them for all of about five hours before he was injured," Tyler pointed out.

"Ah, so…" she wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Your father has to make a decision but he told me that you are next in line to lead the ThunderCats. You'd be the first litah and the first woman to do so," the pumiger explained.

"So he's grooming me to be Queen?" Sahara swallowed.

"That I don't know but even with his heart machine, I don't think he can continue to lead the ThunderCats. Be King, yes. Charge into battle…" he paused.

"No wonder Jaga has abandoned us. There is no clear leader of the ThunderCats. Until there is, he has no gateway out from the Astral Plane. The Sword creates the gateway, one that can only be opened by someone with royal blood and who wields the Sword. Sweet Jaga's toothbrush," she said.

"One of these days you're going to have to explain that saying to me. But back on topic, you must know that if you need me to take a step back and hide in the shadows I can. After all, I am but a Prince Consort and can never be anything more," Tyler said.

"Oh no you don't. You and I are a team above all else. Where one of us goes, the other follows. Don't make me get your Dad's Hammer and beat that into your head. I love you, you big mug and I want you and the children to be with me, no matter what happens," Sahara told him before Ma-Mutt charged into the room and leapt onto the bed. He immediately began to slobber all over her.

"Ma-Mutt! You old hound! It is so good to see you. I would have thought you'd be waiting when I woke up," the litah teased. The dog backed off of her and pouted.

"Did you go to the party buddy?" Tyler asked and the dog wagged his tail.

"I see how it is. Play favorites with Leo," Sahara shook her head. Ma-Mutt shook his own head and got comfortable lying next to her.

"No he's going to suck up to me. Oh I see how it is," the litah chuckled. Tyler was about to say something when the alarms in the Lair went off.

"That can't be good," the pumiger said.

"Oh it's definitely not good," Sahara told him as Ma-Mutt covered his ears.

To Be Continued…


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"What's going on?" Lion-O asked the cougar at the controls inside the control room. The party had immediately broken up upon the sounding of the alarm and all those able rushed to see what was going on.

"I've got multiple bogeys at twelve o'clock. They refuse to answer my call and I've given them an ultimatum while scrambling the troops, sir," the cougar explained pointing out the ten ships that had already entered the atmosphere.

"Well done Lieutenant. Get on the horn and call Third Earth and Plundarr. We need reinforcements now. Is anyone thinking what I'm thinking?" The lion wanted to know as he turned to the group.

"That it's time to show those Lunatac scum what ThunderCats are made of," Sahara said from the doorway. She leaned heavily on Tyler but the pumiger stood strong.

"Maybe for Tyler but you are back in bed little lady," Pumyra told her.

"I'll have to agree with her on this one. Bad enough one of us is already flouting medical advice," her father said.

"Anything you can do, I can do better," the litah smirked.

"Ho!" Panthro chuckled which managed to get him a punch in the arm from Lea.

"All right. Everyone get into position. Sahara that means back to bed," her mother put her foot down and the litah knew she was in trouble later. Tyler turned to his mate and gave her a kiss on the temple.

"I've got to join them," he said before turning to head back to the med bay.

"Then get me back to bed and do what you have to. I love you, you crazy cat. Take good care of yourself," she told him.

"I'd love to get you back to bed but we don't have time for that now," Tyler chuckled as they hooked a right.

"Is that a promise?" She smirked and kissed his temple as they entered the med bay. He quickly got her back to her bed and turned to leave.

"One I intend to keep," he said before dashing down the hall, Ma-Mutt in tow. Sahara sighed and closed her eyes. If the ThunderCats were going to save New Thundera, they were going to need all the help they could get. She calmed her breathing and tried to focus.

"Mumm-Rana, I need you," she called within the depths of her mind, hoping that the ever-living soul who had helped her once before was still there. Suddenly a noise forced her to open her eyes and there from the Astral Plane stood the mummy herself along with Jaga.

"Jaga you have some 'splaining to do," she said.

"I am here only because of Mumm-Rana's help. You were right. Lion-O cannot continue as Lord of the ThunderCats despite wielding the Sword at this moment. Until a new Lord and new Protector are selected I am stuck in the Astral Plane," he told her.

"New Protector selected?" Sahara was confused.

"Leo is no longer eligible to become King unless he completes the five year stint as Lord of the ThunderCats. No one is therefore assigned to protect the next in line for the throne, you," Jaga said.

"We really don't have time for any more explanations," Mumm-Rana pointed out as the first bomb rocked the Lair.

"Right. I need to be out there but the only way I'm doing it is if I'm done healing. We need to speed things up or there will be a lot of unnecessary death," the litah said.

"I cannot speed anything up. You are healing at the rate which I did when I was alive," the sorceress said.

"If I can get the Sword away from my father, I can do what is necessary and save us, now please you must help," Sahara begged as another explosion rocked the Lair.

"What exactly do you intend to do?" Mumm-Rana wanted to know.

"She intends to combine her powers with the Sword's. It is a deadly idea that could easily backfire," the former Lord of the ThunderCats pointed out.

"You have any other options? By the time the Mutant back up arrives, we'll be dead or this planet will be ruled by Lunatacs or possibly both. Help from Third Earth leaves her vulnerable. There is no other option," the litah said.

"Then so be it," Mumm-Rana nodded and chanted one of the many spells she knew. Slowly the sorceress disappeared and Sahara began to feel a little funny. Jaga had a grim look on his face as Mumm-Rana astral-self slowly entered the litah's body. The sorceress finished the incantation and Sahara looked at her remaining wounds as they healed up.

_ I cannot leave you now. We are one. Should you fail in your endeavor; both of us will be doomed to a life stuck together. When you pass into the next world, I will not and for that I will haunt your children until their dying day, _Mumm-Rana spoke inside the litah's mind.

_ That was one nasty spell wasn't it? _Sahara asked.

_You have no idea. Now if we're going to do it, let's do it,_ the sorceress said. Sahara chuckled and left the med bay under her own power.

To Be Continued…


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Out on the battlefield things were looking bleak. The Thunderians managed to down one of the Lunatac ships but there seemed to be a never ending supply of them. Heavy casualties resulted from the lack of sleep and the overwhelming odds. Both Third Earth and Plundarr promised reinforcements if they could hold out. Third Earth's troops would be there in two hours but no one had any idea what they would run into or if they could even safely land on the planet. The Mutants were at least half a day away. No one, including Lion-O, wanted to think what they would find when they arrived.

Another blast to the Lair knocked out communication. One more nasty hit and the electricity would go too leaving the injured without necessary machines and vehicles trapped inside the hanger bay. As Panthro and Lea ordered everyone to get any useful vehicles outside before things got any worse, a direct hit on the paw that opened the hanger caused everyone to freeze. Chunks of the building came tumbling down and Panthro screamed for everyone to get out of the hanger. A good portion of vehicles escaped unharmed but when the paw was hit again, it slammed shut, effectively leaving whatever vehicles still inside, inside permanently.

"Lea!" The panther shouted over the din, having lost track of his mate in the last explosion.

"Pan!" Her voice sounded scared and he knew that wasn't a good sign. She never got scared.

"I'm coming!" He promised as the smoke was cleared out of the space by the large exhaust fans.

"Pan!" The scream was more desperate and Panthro charged in the direction of her voice, quickly finding her trapped underneath a large chunk of metal that had collapsed from the ceiling. Her legs were crushed and Rohon was there trying to free her but the young man was not strong enough.

"Hang on baby, I'm here," he grabbed her hand and she gave it a squeeze. He turned to his son and said,

"Get any available medical personnel over here fast. Then I want you to find Maya and have her and Snarf evacuate the kids. Stay with them and get them to safety."

"But Dad," Rohon did not want to leave his parents.

"Go my son. Protect the young ones. They need you to be the warrior I know you are," he said. Rohon quickly nodded, turned to his mother, who had a reassuring smile on his face and then he was gone, running toward the center of the Lair.

"Do you think it was wise to not tell him the truth?" Lea asked.

"What do you mean? I'm going to get this off you and you'll be fine," the panther said.

"I can't feel my legs," she told him.

"You'll be able to feel them soon, hold on," Panthro promised. He lifted the chunk of twisted metal as if it was nothing and then holding it with one hand pulled her out with the other. She was bleeding badly and the panther set the scrap down before checking her over.

"You're going to be fine baby. I got you," he smiled to her.

"Stop lying to me. Tell me how bad it is," the lioness said.

"It'll get worse if the two of you don't get moving," Sahara said, surprisingly them both.

"What are you…?" Panthro asked.

"I need a ride to find my father. I can end this but I need your help," she said.

"I can't leave her," the panther said stubbornly.

"We've got her," Doctor Zunga promised as he and the medical crew quickly took the lioness.

"Get out there and save the day," Lea ordered as they carried her away. The panther turned to Sahara and said,

"Our way out is blocked. The ThunderTank is already out of the hanger."

"Then what that one over there?" Sahara asked, pointing to a vehicle that looked like the ThunderTank.

"That was the original. I kept her in running condition but I don't think she'll chew through the rubble," he told her.

"I bet the old girl still has some tricks up her sleeve," the litah winked.

"I bet she does," Panthro smirked and the two quickly climbed aboard. He turned the key and the engine roared to life. She was louder than her new counterparts but she still purred like a kitten.

"If we're going to do it…" he trailed off.

"Let's do it!" The litah finished.

To Be Continued…


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Lion-O stood his ground battling Lunatacs like he didn't have a machine attached to him. He felt almost as good as the day he left the suspension capsule which made wielding the Sword that much easier. The Sword growled as he blasted another bunch of Lunatacs and he roared.

Not far away, Cheetara was duking it out with a Tug-Mug lookalike while Ben-Gali was fighting to get Tyler free from an Alluro doppelganger. Pumyra had joined in the fight while Tygra attempted to keep a field hospital in order with Lucius' help. Basheer and his men had been sent to maintain the Lair defenses as everyone would need somewhere to fall back to.

It was then that a roar of machinery reached all of their ears and Lion-O turned to see the ThunderTank barreling down toward him. A cry of "ThunderCats Ho!" went up from those doing battle and they fought with a renewed feeling of hope after seeing the hanger's paw collapse. Sahara jumped out of the Tank and Panthro swung it around.

"They will pay for what they have done!" He shouted as he mowed over Lunatacs that were running away from the Tank. The litah shook her head and beat Lunatacs back with her powers until she reached her father. The Lunatacs around them were quickly defeated and she shouted,

"I need the Sword!" Lion-O looked as he was about to question why she would need it but he knew that it was pointless. He tossed it to her as the next wave of Lunatacs grew ever closer.

"Sword of Omens give me Power Beyond Power!" She shouted and the mighty weapon roared in her grasp energy coursed through her entire body and she could feel Mumm-Rana's presence even more as her voice changed tenor.

"Ancient Spirits of Goodness transform this decayed form to Mumm-Rana the Ever Living!" Suddenly the litah and the Sword grew in stature and towered over the battlefield and eventually the Lair. Everyone beneath her froze as she chanted in a language that had been dead for over three thousand years. Suddenly, using the Eye of Thundera, a portal opened in the sky and from it riding on a golden chariot pulled by winged horses was none other than Whizz-Ra. Followed behind him was an army of dog-like creatures in golden chariots that howled an ancient battle cry. As they emerged, Sahara shrunk back down to her normal size and the Sword with her. The portal closed as the ancient army landed behind her.

"Where is Mumm-Rana? She claimed there was a great battle between good and evil," Whizz-Ra wanted to know. He had not been to New Thundera in over thirty years and did not realize who the one who called him was.

"I'll explain later. In the meantime, can you help us with a little problem we seem to be having?" Sahara asked as the Lunatacs remained frozen completely confused by the sorcery they had just witnessed.

"A ThunderCat in trouble will always receive my help," he bowed and barked in his ancient language to the troops he had brought with him. They charged forward with Whizz-Ra leading them and the Lunatacs backed up until one of their commanders shouted at them to stand their ground. As the ancient warriors began slashing through the troops with their Khopesh, spears, shields, and double ended curved battle axes, the Lunatacs tried blasting them with their weapons. Many fell and but soon rose again much to the Lunatacs dismay. A retreat was sounded and they tried to race back to their ships as the ancient army, followed closely by the Thunderian army, forced them back.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Ben-Gali asked as he joined Lion-O and Sahara in watching the ships take off with salvos from the Lair's weapons following them. Ship after ship was destroyed until only a few escaped the weapons range.

"I think we just won," Cheetara approached the growing group.

"It's not over yet. They can regroup and still bomb us back to the Stone Age. There is one more thing I have to do," Sahara said.

To Be Continued…


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"You do know the danger of what you propose don't you?" Whizz-Ra asked unsure of the litah's plan.

"Danger is my middle name. Besides what have we got to lose? Mumm-Rana already threatened to haunt my children for all eternity and if we don't get those Lunatacs out of here, there won't be an eternity," Sahara pointed out.

"Sahara I…" her mother started but Whizz-Ra stopped her.

"Your daughter is as beautiful and as smart as you are Cheetara. The power she possesses will help her with this task. My only fear is that once you open the door, you may not be able to shut it," the wizard explained.

"The guy hits on my wife and my daughter and I want to kill him but I don't think that would be wise," Lion-O whispered to Ben-Gali.

"Not just yet, let's get rid of the Lunatacs first," the white tiger chuckled.

"I just received word from the reinforcements from Third Earth! They are attacking the remaining Lunatac ships but they are severely outnumbered," Panthro hopped out of the ThunderTank and rushed up to the group, spilling the news.

"Get the troops into the ships. We have to help them and besides Sahara's plan requires we be in space," Lion-O ordered. The panther nodded and hopped back into the Tank, rounding up Thunderians as he went. The group quickly headed toward the Lair and scrounged for any space-worthy ships that remained. Finding one, they boarded and Whizz-Ra instructed his army to remain behind and guard the Lair should anything get through their defenses.

"Those are some scary baddies you have there Whizz-Ra," Tyler said as the ship made for the atmosphere.

"Those baddies as you call them are not mine all the time. They remain dormant until the Great God Anubis wakes them. He knew Mumm-Rana was coming and released them into my custody. They never sleep, they never eat, and they do not stop," the wizard explained.

"Why would Anubis not come himself?" Tyler wanted to know.

"The Great God is not a meddler. He helps transition souls to the afterlife and you've been keeping him busy today," Whizz-Ra gave him a wink.

"Then let us hope the blood shed ends now," Sahara said as she left her seat and headed toward the hanger that would be opened for her to attempt her plan. Tyler grabbed her arm, pulled her into his lap, and kissed her soundly.

"You be careful. I don't want to have to tell the cubs you're not coming home," he said.

"I'll do my best. I love you," she smiled slightly.

"I love you," he said, reluctantly letting her go. Whizz-Ra nodded to the young cat and followed her.

"You have little ones of your own now?" He asked as the litah put on her space suit.

"I do. Kaylee and Adohi; they are the most adorable cubs and I wish I could have stayed with them but duty calls and the best way to protect them is to save everyone," Sahara said as he too donned a suit.

"You had to grow up fast, young one. Do not worry with the Sword and Mumm-Rana, you can do what you need to," the Egyptian reassured her.

"I certainly hope so because I really need Mumm-Rana out of my head," she laughed and put on the helmet. Then she closed the airlock and pressed the hanger bay door button, as the door's opened the vacuum of space threatened to suck them out but the harnesses built into the suits held firm.

"Sword of Omens combine your power with Mumm-Rana's power!" She commanded. The Sword roared and Sahara could hear Mumm-Rana chanting an ancient spell. A blast of energy shot forth from the Sword miles into space and Whizz-Ra quickly cast a spell to collect the energy in one spot. If they could hold on long enough the massive building energy would only need to collide with a star creating an explosion that would in turn create a black hole. It wasn't exactly the same thing as the Venusians had used all those light centuries ago but it would remove the Lunatacs from the galaxy propelling them to another galaxy with no way to come back.

"Ready?" Sahara asked. Whizz-Ra nodded and used his powers to collect a star. Pushing it toward the massive ball of energy, the star began collecting the energy until it grew to large and imploded.

To Be Continued…


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"All Thunderian ships clear the road! I repeat clear the road!" Panthro yelled over the radio and immediately ships in the area left their battle and headed for any ships attempting to escape.

"I sure hope she knows what she doing," the panther muttered as he steered the ship toward the Lunatac ship nearby.

"When they find out we're dragging a black hole, they'll run for cover," Lion-O smirked.

"What do we do if some of them get away?" Ben-Gali asked.

"If we cannot collect them all, we will have to let them go. We cannot drag a black hole through space, sucking up things we do not wish to send away," Cheetara pointed out as they watched ships get eaten by the black hole.

"Do we even know where it's sending them?" The white tiger wanted to know.

"Don't know, don't care. As long as they are far away from here," Panthro said.

"As I understand it the black hole will accelerate their ships and when they exit it, they will be going so fast that they will take a long while to slow down. With any luck, she's shipping them to an empty portion of the galaxy," Lion-O explained.

"I certainly hope so. Any planet they crash into is going to have a catastrophic event, should that occur," Ben-Gali pointed out. By now those ships that had caught on where attempting to flee the large Thunderian ship but they were met with a hail of blaster and missile fire. It was death or transportation.

"Are we overstepping our authority here? I mean, what gave us the right to take an entire civilization and transport them somewhere else?" Cheetara wanted to know, the questions that had been gnawing on her conscience, bubbled to the surface.

"No one is going to miss them," Panthro said.

"Not the point," the cheetah told him.

"They started this war and we're finishing it. Any questions brought up by the Evil Chasers will be handled directly through me. I am still King and I will take responsibility. I understand your doubts but we are not killing them, simply sending them away. It would be different if we were eradicating them," Lion-O put things in perspective as the last of the ships disappeared into the void.

"Well it's done now," Panthro said before turning to the radio, "All ships return to New Thundera on the double." The order given, the ships began to return to the planet. Things would need to be rebuilt and everyone would be needed to help.

In the back of the ship, Sahara and Whizz-Ra tried to make sure the black hole was stable enough to close.

"How do we know when it's done transporting them? If I close it too soon, it'll kill anything inside of it," the litah asked the Egyptian wizard.

"Well as far as I know, it should ding," he replied. She gave him a look.

"Like the microwave?" The litah wasn't so sure.

"Not sure what a microwave is but I suppose so," Whizz-Ra said.

"How loud is it?" She asked. She got her answer in the form of an ear-splitting,

"DDDDDDIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!" Quickly the two worked to close the black hole so to prevent anyone or anything coming back through it. With their combined magical strength they slammed the hole shut as if it were a gate. Closing the hangar door, the two headed back inside the main portion of the ship to remove their gear. Panthro radioed to them that they were turning back toward New Thundera and had best buckle up for safety.

"I think that will be the last we see of them," Sahara smiled, removing her helmet.

"Now the question remains if you can remove Mumm-Rana from your head and get her back to the Astral Plane. I will stay here and we will figure something out," Whizz-Ra said.

"What do you mean? She told me if I failed in my task that she would remain but we didn't fail. We banished the Lunatacs," Sahara grew concerned.

"I fear it is not so simple," Whizz-Ra told her.

To Be Continued…


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Darkness would soon be falling on New Thundera and Sahara's problem was temporarily forgotten. There were mouths to feed, sleeping arrangements to made, and ships to be refueled. On top of that the Mutant back up would be within range of the planet during the night. Lion-O got on the horn and advised them of the situation and they promised to land and help the clean-up efforts in any way they could. Now the King met with Lucius and Basheer inside the ThunderCats meeting room while Cheetara organized things with the help of the others.

"How were things at the field hospital?" Lion-O asked.

"The numbers aren't firm by any means but we have at least two hundred wounded and about one hundred and fifty dead. Unfortunately that does not count the numbers from the collapse of the Cat's Paw nor does it account for any missing soldiers. However Lady Leanna was hurt during the collapse and the specialists rushed her to surgery but that is all I know," Lucius explained.

"Jaga help us. That's why Panthro was so angry. I'll move up my visit to the wounded. I was going to hold off until we were more settled but obviously I cannot. Is she the only ThunderCat down?" The lion wanted to know.

"As far as I know," the reptile said.

"And how did the MPS fair?" The King asked Basheer.

"Well your Highness. I can say with certainty that every man has been located and is counted amongst the wounded or the dead," the young reptile smiled.

"Excellent work. When the Mutant back up arrives, I want you to meet them with me. Any of the slaves we liberated that wish to return to Plundarr will head back on their ships and we need to know if their ships can accommodate civilians," Lion-O told him.

"Yes sir. It will be an honor," Basheer said.

"Now what about Mila? Will she stay here with you or does she intend to head back to Plundarr?" The King wondered.

"If it is all right with you sir, she would like to stay here, after a video call to her parents, of course," he replied.

"Of course, whatever you two need. Now I must visit the wounded and see how Whizz-Ra and Sahara are coming along with her little problem," Lion-O heaved a sigh.

"You look tired my Lord. Perhaps some rest is in order," Lucius was concerned as for the first time he noticed the bags under the King's eyes and the hunched over way he sat.

"I'll rest when I'm dead. I also have to tell my son that unless he serves as Lord of the ThunderCats he is ineligible to be King. I will then have to announce Sahara as the next in line and appoint her Lord of the ThunderCats. Although I suppose we'll have to change the title once she does," the lion said.

"How is Leo doing?" Basheer asked.

"I honestly do not know. I haven't had the chance to speak with him since the party was interrupted. I'm sure that Mari has not left his side," Lion-O smiled slightly.

"I'm sure she has not," Lucius smiled as he stood. The others stood as well and the men quickly went their separate ways.

Down at the field hospital, the doctors and nurses were busy rushing about as more of the wounded trickled in. The work on removing the Cat's Paw to check for survivors had started and luck had been on some Thunderians' sides as they escaped without major damage. A few survivors that had been found were in a bad way but all snapped to attention as best they could when Lion-O entered the area which had been set up inside the Lair's grand ballroom since the hangar was now out of commission.

"At ease everyone," he smiled at the loyalty and bravery of the troops. New Thundera may not be as great as Thundera was but the small numbers they had were boosted by the Code and strict adherence to it.

"Lion-O, it is good to see you," Tygra smiled as he approached the King.

"And you Tygra. How are things going?" He asked.

"Well. Well as well as they can be. We have enough supplies and the surgeons are busy. In fact I'm due to start another surgery, I just had to get new surgical gear on," the tiger explained.

"Well glad to hear things are working out. Where is Lea?" The lion wanted to know.

"Over there," Tygra pointed behind a curtain that closed off the corner of the room. "Panthro hasn't been able to see her and I can only imagine she really wants to find him," he continued.

"How bad is it?" Lion-O was almost afraid to ask after what Leo had been going through.

"We won't know until the swelling goes down but I think she's better off than Leo. Anyway, it's best to let her sleep for now," Tygra put a hand on his friend's shoulder before rushing off to help another wounded soldier. Lion-O took a deep breath and headed to find his son.

To Be Continued…


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"Holy crap on a c-ration," Sahara said as she paced in one of the large conference rooms. She and Whizz-Ra had been granted permission to lock the door and try to stay focused on fixing the current situation she found herself in but the spells in Whizz-Ra's vast knowledge had been of no help.

"The pacing is not help Princess," the Egyptian said.

"Sorry but it's the best way I can think," the litah told him.

"You must have been a joy in school," he chuckled. She smirked and took a seat at the table in the middle of the room.

"How is it that between you and Mumm-Rana, we have nothing?" Sahara asked.

"A spell of the magnitude that she cast has never been done before and for this exact reason. It jeopardizes her place in the Astral Plane and the lives of you and your children," he said.

"Fantastic," she shook her head. Jaga had warned her and now she was paying for it, but it was a small price to pay in order to save everyone. There was a knock on the door and the litah went to it.

"I found this one out in the hall," Lion-O smiled as Ma-Mutt charged into the room and immediately started jumping up and down. Sahara got down on her knees and pulled him into a hug.

"I know buddy. Things have been rough," she smiled and he licked her face.

"Isn't that?" Whizz-Ra asked.

"The one and only," Lion-O smiled.

"Even his own dog turned on him. Ouch," the wizard chuckled.

"Right? These two have been thick as thieves since she was young. Any luck with the current predicament?" The lion asked.

"Not yet. I was just about to suggest we check the Book of Omens. The Guardian is much older than I and he might know what to do," Whizz-Ra said.

"I want nothing to do with that book. Every time I get near the dumb thing, something bad happens," Sahara spoke up. To this Ma-Mutt barked, knowing all too well what happened the last time.

"It may be our only hope. The Ancient Spirits of Good were destroyed when Mumm-Rana's pyramid collapsed. Only she can call them and only the Book will now how to reach them," the wizard told her.

"Urgh," the litah's shoulders sagged.

"Well before we get too carried away, Mandora wished to speak about the prisoners we have. After all, they did not get sucked into the black hole," Lion-O pointed out.

"Whoops, I kind of forgot about them," Sahara admitted as she stood up.

"We all did. We were a little busy. The upside is that Colonel Suket managed to squeeze information out of one of the prisoners. Sick of being oppressed by the rest of the galaxy, they set out to cut their teeth on Thundera. They figured if we fell, it would be a good time to take on the Mutants, especially since they had been shipping Mutants to the Moons as slaves. We lucked out that only the one ship had slaves on it. The remainder of the slaves are still on the Moons waiting to be freed. Lucius was incredibly angry when he heard about this and has offered his services in freeing them. Plundarr has already started to round up troops and deploy for the first moon. When the ships come in to Thundera, Lucius will be on one when they head back," the King explained.

"Great Jaga's toothbrush," Sahara shook her head.

"You wish us to open another black hole when the other Lunatacs are captured?" Whizz-Ra wondered.

"That's what Mandora wishes to discuss. According to the records the Evil Chasers keep, all the ships we sent to the black hole would account for all of the Lunatacs, adding in who was killed in the attack and who remained on New Thundera," the lion told them.

"So you're saying we may have the remaining Lunatacs and that the Moons are empty minus the Mutants on them?" Sahara couldn't believe it.

"It's quite possible. If that is the case, then the ones in our custody will be slingshot into space and into another black hole. Either way until the Moons are cleared, they will remain in our custody," Lion-O said.

"Ok then, we'll hold off for a little while on fixing my situation. Let's go talk to Mandora," his daughter gestured to the door.

To Be Continued…


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"So how much longer do you have to have Mumm-Rana in your head?" Leo asked as his older sister wheeled him to breakfast in his new wheelchair.

"Not too much longer. Mom said they were clearing the last moon today and hoped to be done by the end of the week," Sahara said. It had taken weeks to go planet by planet and make sure that all five moons were empty. The Mutants had to develop special gear to go to each planet and had been sending as many troops from Plundarr as they could to make sure things went faster. Then with the help of life-readings and troop deployments they had been absolutely sure that the planets were void of Mutant and Lunatac life.

"Did they actually bump into any Lunatacs?" The younger litah wanted to know.

"No surprisingly not yet. Guess they figured with the Mutant slaves locked up and no way for them to leave the planets that they didn't need to leave anybody behind," she told him.

"Or maybe they didn't care and didn't intend on coming back. I mean eventually the food would have run out and the Mutants would have starved to death," Leo remarked.

"The automatic food dispensers they put in were set to last a month. So you're probably right," his sister shook her head as she was about to open the door to the dining room, Leo put the brakes on his wheelchair down.

"What is it Leo? This is your first breakfast out of the med bay. Are you nervous?" She was suddenly concerned and bent down so that they would be at eye level. After all the last few weeks had been difficult and she worried that he just wasn't ready to face the ThunderCats in his wheelchair.

"No, I'm not nervous. I just need you to understand something before we go in there," he paused before continuing,

"I will be telling everyone that I will not seek to rejoin the ThunderCats. I leave leading our people in your capable hands."

"But Leo…"

"No buts. You are perfectly capable to wield the Sword and be Queen. Why else would you been given the task of protecting me?" He smiled.

"Did you talk to Dad about this?" She asked.

"He told me to do what was best for myself and for Mari and to worry about being King later. Tygra has told me that the swelling has gone down completely. There is nothing I can do but be in this chair. Even if by some miracle, I can walk again, I will never be able to charge into battle without some sort of apparatus. That would just be dangerous for not only me but our troops. I cannot be selfish," he told her. Sahara put her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"Just know that I will always be there for you, should you need anything," Leo said as they pulled apart.

"And I you, brother. Should you ever change your mind, I will be more than willing to step aside. You have what it takes to lead Thunderians, don't ever doubt that," Sahara smiled before removing the brakes on his chair and pressing the button to open the door.

"Good morning you two," Lea smiled at the siblings as they entered the room. She too sat in a wheelchair but only because she wasn't quite strong enough to stand on her own. The swelling in her spinal column had gone away and the damage done had been corrected. It wasn't perfect but she walked on her own for the first time the other day and she had every intention of getting back to fighting shape.

"Morning! You haven't happened to have seen Dad have you?" Sahara asked.

"Matters of State, I'm afraid. He and your mother are seeing Whizz-Ra's troops off. He will join them with any luck as soon as we get Mumm-Rana out of your head," the lioness explained.

"Ah," the litah nodded.

"And then he's going to check on the construction of the new hangar. Pan is down there checking things out now. We should be fully operational by the end of the day," Lea smiled.

"Good news all around then. Unless of course, Snarf hasn't made Candy Fruit pancakes, then there will be trouble," Tyler smirked as he came up to the siblings and pulled Sahara in for a kiss.

"Pancakes are ready! Snarf, snarf," came the call. Choruses of 'I'm starving' and 'Let's eat' made their way around as the group sat down for a hearty breakfast.

To Be Continued…


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: One more chapter to go... Thanks everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39<strong>

Later that evening at dinner, Leo had made his announcement. No one second guessed his decision, they just reminded him that they would always be there for him and Panthro promised to make him a more awesome set of wheels to which Mari said that they should add a side car. Everyone had a good chuckle at that and Panthro promised to add something.

Now, a few days later, Lion-O paced anxiously in the control room, waiting for a video call from Lucius. The reptile had promised to get in touch thirty minutes ago and he had yet to hear from him.

"Nervous or pondering your next move as King?" Sahara smirked, as some things never changed.

"A little bit of both. When they are done searching the moons and everything is sort of back to normal, I will make the announcement of Leo's decision to everyone. Then you will step in and be Leader of the ThunderCats, of course, then eventually Queen," Lion-O smiled slightly.

"Leader of the ThunderCats, not as catchy; but certainly better than Lady of the ThunderCats. Who will be assigned my Protector?" She asked.

"Well you have no more siblings but you do have a husband. A bit old fashioned perhaps but I see no one better for the job," her father winked.

"It would be a great honor for him but I fear he may fight you. Losing his eye has really changed his outlook on things," there was worry laden in her voice.

"Oh but I am King. I can do anything I want and that includes getting him a new one. Lea will be getting something as well. Turns out Lucius has some good friends in the advancement of medicine on Plundarr and he intends to bring them back with him when he comes," the King explained.

"What about Leo? Can they help him?" Sahara asked.

"They need to see him first. I do not wish to get his hopes up, or anyone else's hopes up, as the doctors say that the first twenty-four hours after the injury is critical. By the time he sees them, that window will have long since closed. They can help Lea because when the swelling went down it revealed a few herniated disks and things were just squished. Leo had his spinal cord practically severed. That is unfortunately a completely different animal," Lion-O said.

"Not much of a Protector then was I?" The litah sagged into a nearby chair.

"Fate does what she wants to. You see just because you are a Protector does not mean that you are only supposed to protect Leo. You have shown, time and again, that you are the Protector of all of Thundera. No one, especially your brother, looks upon you as though you failed. You have pulled our asses from the fire again and somehow I figure you haven't used up all of your nine lives," he pulled her from the chair and into a hug.

"Sir, we have a call coming in," the radioman interrupted them.

"Put it through," Lion-O ordered, releasing Sahara.

"My King, Princess, I have wonderful news!" Lucius was beaming.

"Tell us all about it," Lion-O smiled.

"All the moons of Plundarr have been cleared. You can send those filthy bastards on New Thundera where they belong," the reptile said.

"Excellent! I will have Whizz-Ra and Sahara get right on that. How long until you reach us old friend?" The lion wanted to know.

"I will be to you in three days' time. I have some business to attend to on Plundarr," Lucius replied.

"Very good. We will see you then. Give my best to the Council," Lion-O told him.

"Of course," and with that the former leader of the Mutants faded out.

"Well I guess I had best get to work," Sahara said.

"Right away. I'll inform Mandora and we can go from there," her father smiled and the litah quickly left the room.

To Be Continued…


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: OK so this was going to be the last chapter but then... well you'll see. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40<strong>

Three days later, Lucius landed back on New Thundera, with him came the doctors who were looking at helping the injured ThunderCats. Lion-O greeted him and quickly brought him up to speed. The Lunatacs had been sent on their way. Whizz-Ra had returned to the spirit world and the announcement of Sahara's ascension to Leader of the ThunderCats had been made. Repairs continue to be done around the capital city and slowly but surely the population was returning for cleanup and getting their lives back on track.

"Forgive me my King but how did Mandora take the expulsion of the Lunatacs?" Lucius asked when they were safely out of earshot and inside their shared office.

"She was fine with it, it was telling the rest of the universe that has been tricky. Some have said we had no right. Others think our corner of the galaxy is better off without them. Either way the spells cannot be duplicated without Mumm-Rana, Sahara, and Whizz-Ra and I hardly believe all three will be seeing each other soon. So hopefully now life will slowly return to normal," the lion explained.

"What of Sahara's little predicament? With the Egyptian wizard gone, what has to be done?" The reptile asked.

"She must enter the Book of Omens, something he could not do, and have the Guardian separate them. It doesn't sound all that complicated but the Book has a way of making things complicated," Lion-O said. Lucius nodded and sat down at his desk, looking over the mounds of paperwork that had found their way to it.

"I see we're back to the paperwork," he chuckled.

"And it never looked better," the lion laughed. The two settled into their usual routine of shuffling papers, making sure New Thundera worked as it should.

"Are you sure about this?" Tyler asked as he and Sahara stood in the Antiquities Room, in front of the Book of Omens.

"We're out of options. Unless of course, you'd like to leave Mumm-Rana where she is. That way we'll always have a prying, peeping mummy in my head so she can watch us when we're busying doing things that no one should be watching," she pointed out.

"Well move along then," he gave a slight smile.

"On it," the litah smirked, leaned over, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she opened the Book and grabbed the Sword.

"Back in a flash," and just like that she was gone. Tyler swallowed hard and picked a place to sit on the floor.

"YOU HAVE COME BACK AS I KNEW YOU WOULD," the Guardian boomed.

"Well it isn't every day that you have a mummy stuck in your head," she dead-panned.

"YOU WANT HER TO GO BACK TO THE ASTRAL PLANE AND I WILL DO THAT BUT AS EVERYTHING HAS HAD BEFORE, THERE IS A PRICE," the Guardian told her.

"I have paid the price many times over don't you think?" Sahara asked.

"TO SEND SOMEONE TO THE ASTRAL PLANE, THE DOOR MUST BE OPENED. THE DOOR ONLY OPENS UPON THE DEATH OF SOMEONE WHO DESERVES A PLACE THERE," the Guardian continued.

"You expect me to kill someone so you can pull Mumm-Rana out and then close the door behind her? If that is the case, I will live with the burden," the litah shook her head.

"I AM AFRAID IT IS NOT SO SIMPLE. CONDEMNING MUMM-RANA'S SOUL TO ETERNAL UNREST WILL HAVE CONSEQUENCES BEYOND WHAT YOU CAN COMPREHEND. DEATH OR FACE ANIHILATION OF THE GALAXY," it said.

"Who will destroy the galaxy?" Sahara asked.

"THREE CENTURIES FROM NOW, A GREAT EVIL WILL ARISE. MUMM-RANA WILL BE NEEDED TO FIGHT THE BATTLE AND YOUR DECENDANTS WILL HAVE ALL PASSED ON. IF THE LAST OF YOU DIES WITHOUT FREEING MUMM-RANA, THE GALAXY WILL PERISH," the flaming eye told her.

"You know this?" The litah found it hard to believe.

"I AM ALL-SEEING AND ALL-KNOWING. NOW MAKE YOUR CHOICE. WHO SHALL DIE TO OPEN THE PORTAL?" The Guardian was losing his patience.

"I will. I cannot send anyone to their deaths. It is my burden to shoulder," she said.

"SO BE IT," with that the Guardian waited as a large man with a jackal's head stepped out of the shadows.

"Sahara, I am the Great God Anubis. Hand me the Sword of Omens," he said. She did as she was told and the jackal god took the mighty weapon in his hand and shoved the blade into her stomach. Pain shot through her and the world quickly went black.

To Be Continued…


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

_WAKE UP!_ A voice shouted and immediately Sahara opened her eyes. Looking around she noticed she was in the sick bay again.

"I know this place better than I know my own bedroom," she muttered to herself as she quickly looked down to her stomach. There was no scar or any visible damage to her body and again she muttered under her breath,

"If I ever get my hands on that Guardian, I'm going to…"

"You're never going back in that Book if I can help it," Tyler told her from the doorway.

"Amen to that," she smiled slightly and he quickly rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"You really need to stop scaring me like that. I can't take it very well. The children are incredibly lucky they haven't been through it as much as I have," the pumiger said as he pulled back.

"I do but the good news is, is that Mumm-Rana is out of my head. The bad news is, is that I have no idea what exactly happened," the litah told him.

"You exited the Book completely unconscious. We had to check you over for broken bones because you hit the floor so hard," Tyler explained, sure she wasn't telling him everything.

"Sahara! Thank Jaga you're awake!" Pumyra interrupted the two as she entered the room.

"I'm pretty excited about it myself. Anything weird happen while I was gone?" Sahara wanted to know.

"Not that I know of…why?" The puma was confused.

"Oh just checking," the litah said before explaining what had happened when she was in the Book of Omens. Tyler looked incredibly upset but for some reason Pumyra just soaked it all in and said nothing.

"Anyway, can I get back to regular life or is that going to be too much to ask?" Sahara wondered.

"Well I want to run some quick tests and then you should be ready to go. Tyler would you be a dear and alert everyone that she's awake?" Pumyra smiled. He nodded and gave Sahara that "we'll talk later look" before leaving.

"So what's up doc? I saw that look on your face," the litah said.

"Tygra and I had to surgically remove your baby when you miscarried. You weren't that far along but your body wasn't capable of dealing with it while it was going through all the other crazy things and we were afraid that in trying to do so, you'd end up putting too much stress on yourself. Needless to say, sometimes scar tissue can form as a result. I wanted to take the time to discuss this with you sooner but with things the way they were, there was no time. I did not have the same problem so I can only tell you about my experience, but Ben and I were very worried it would have ruined our chances for more children and we waited a long time before we even tried to do anything about it. Luckily it did not affect me and we are now blessed with a terrific daughter-in-law but it may have affected yours. That being said, I took a full body scan before you went off to save the day and I took another when Tyler brought you in," Pumyra explained as she pulled out the scans while Sahara tried to absorb everything she was just told.

"As you can see, there was a little damage done by the surgery but in this scan, from a few hours ago…" Sahara swallowed hard when she looked at the scan. It was all gone.

"Scars don't go away even with your amazing abilities. Anytime you want to talk about it, just let me know," the puma said before pulling her in and kissing her forehead.

"Thanks," the litah smiled slightly.

"Now go on and have some time with your family. The rest of your life will be busy with your new responsibilities," Pumyra smiled and helped her up off the bed. Sahara slowly exited the sick bay and made her way down the corridors of the Lair. People smiling and telling her they were glad she was ok. She finally found Tyler, who was talking to his father and she asked,

"Mind if I borrow him for just a moment?"

"Absolutely. Glad to see you up and around," Ben-Gali smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled back before grabbing Tyler's shirt and pulling him off into a corner.

"You know how we need to talk about having another cub?" She asked.

"Yes I do. Not something you easily forget," he admitted.

"Our room, ten minutes; I have an itch only you can scratch," the litah smirked and left him standing there, mouth open.

"I've seen that look before," Panthro chuckled as he walked by Tyler with Lea on his arm. She was testing out the new device the Mutant doctors had given her and couldn't help but laugh either.

"So have I," Ben-Gali smirked as he shooed his son along. Tyler needed a little pushing but he was soon sprinting down the hall.

"Looks like things are back to normal," Lea smiled.

"That they are. You want to tell Lion-O he's going to have another grandbaby soon or should I?" The white tiger chuckled._  
><em>

**THE END**


End file.
